The Greatest Man I Ever Knew
by Leon R. Peterson
Summary: An Alternate Take on "So The Drama" and another take on the "If The Real Eric Existed" Plot. Rated M for Implied sexual themes and Nudity (to follow in future chapters). Story Complete.
1. One Bold Faced Lie

**Authors Note: This is going to be a pretty short FanFiction ranging to about 4-5 chapters. This was inspired by a Quote Kim Made to Ron in the Story "_Things we Do not See"_ where Kim talks about what could have been. I hope you guys enjoy. Be sure to leave a review, I'll either respond in the chapters or in your inbox. Please be sure to enjoy.**

**Warning: this Chapter will Imply sexual implications regarding characters. Reader discretion is advised.**

* * *

**Chapter I: One bold Faced Lie…**

**It was only hours ago when Kim and Ron were tied up in Bueno Nacho.** Kim was betrayed, she was betrayed by Eric, and now the one guy she had avoided for what felt like days before Prom was there with her, offering a, if not Literal, shoulder to cry on. Kim was on the brink of tears. She finally mustered up the courage to respond to Ron, she knew he didn't even deserve her anymore.

"Do you really think…there's a guy out there for me?" wanting to let go, she asked him. showing how vulnerable she was, her voice calm, he was used to her being bossy, but she didn't sound this way since their first mission, where the Superhero voice was gone, and the Civilian voice was all that remained.

"Out there…" Ron said, but he was cut off.

"Kim? KIM is that you?" came an all too familiar voice. She tried to look around, the black-haired, tanned boy she had talked to days prior peeked his head out from one of the decorations.

"Eric." She scowled at him.

"Kim…I know what it looks like…but I was captured, that…Drakken guy used my face to lure you into a trap."

"and why should I believe you?" she barked "you know what I lost? What I gave up? who I gave up on because of you?"

"when we starting hanging out, I told you my mother always wanted a girl, and my cousin wanted an autograph." Kim's eyes softened, Ron looked defeated. "I was captured 3 days ago. when that…green lady got here…I she bragged that you were smitten." Kim looked over at Ron, who nodded at her. Rufus came out of Ron's pocket and freed them. Kim went to Eric and embraced him.

Eric fought his Syntho-drone Doppelganger. Ron fought Drakken, Kim fought SheGo, they were able to get the battle done and over with. Ron looked over at Kim and Eric, Kim looked at him again, he nodded once more. The three of them later went back to the prom. Ron stood at the Doorway, watching his best friend dance with the boy of her dreams. He had to smile, he knew letting her go was the best bet for the two of them. He turned and he walked away.

"I think you owe me a Dance Stoppable." Came the soft voice from behind him, he turned around to see the curly haired blonde girl who, weeks before was told she used to have a crush on him.

"Hello Tara." He said in a deeper tone, heartbroken he still managed to smile.

"you…really saved us all tonight?" she asked, "and we didn't even know?"

"Well…" he smiled "I do what I can."

"well…I'd like at least one dance with one of the heroes for tonight since…Kim is dancing with the other."

"I…Don't feel like dancing" he said.

"then how bout ice cream?" She asked, Ron smiled at her offer.

Ron had a Banana split with Chocolate syrup and Chocolate ice cream in front of him. he began to dig in.

"You really designed a working doomsday weapon?" Tara asked, Ron nodded "and melted a giant cheese building?"

"All that and more."

"Bonnie is wrong. You're totally…wicked." Tara smiled "in a good way. Good wicked."

"I know" Ron smiled, "Tara?"

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"you can ask me anything."

"Did you…used to have a…thing for me?"

"I used to have a thing for you" Tara smiled.

"That's what I asked." He shrugged "I mean it's not-"

"Ron. That was an answer not a question." She took her hand "and after you came through at Wannaweep, at least half the squad did as well."

"really?"

"Ron. You saved us." Tara took his hand. "and look…you are…the greatest guy anyone can ask for."

"I don't feel great." He shrugged "I walked away from my best friend and may never see her again."

"but you gave her up for someone who she likes." Tara smiled "I mean…if you want to know? Yeah, you self-sabotaged yourself." She dug into her ice cream "but you also…you know…want her to be happy." She exhaled "look…if you need a friend…I'm here. I may not be Kim but…"

"There's no substitute."

"I know…" Tera said with Defeat.

"Can you be just Tara though?" Ron smiled "it would…really mean a lot."

* * *

Two Minutes he lasted. He didn't even last 2 minutes, he rushed through it, Kim didn't even have a chance to enjoy it. Not that there was anything to enjoy. If anything, she was hating the entire package. They went to make out, things got heavy, next thing she knew her underwear was on the floor, her dress was over her waist and Eric's pants were on at his ankles. There was nothing to enjoy. Nothing to brag about, and no chance to enjoy it. When they finished, she adjusted herself, and he took her home. Her mother waited at the table for her.

"How was prom?" she asked. Kim sat down at the table and exhaled.

"Mom…" She said. "I may have made a mistake…"

Her mother looked worried "What…Kind of mistake?"

"The kind that made me assume that the greatest guy I could think of, had the whole…package but…he was…well…"

"oh sweetie…" she exhaled "I'm sorry if this ruined things with Ron."

"it…wasn't with Ron mom…" Kim said. "Eric…he was…nothing to brag about. Everything was terrible, I didn't even get to enjoy it. And he…was too…well…I'm going to bed." She got up.

* * *

Ron continued to tell stories of his adventures with Kim, Tara hung on to every word. Some of the other cheerleaders came around, they all listened. Ron made Kim out to be the star attraction while making himself look like the comic relief.

"I notice you lose your pants all the time." One of the cheerleaders said.

"yeah," he said. "I might be cursed."

"so…have you two ever…you know?" another cheerleader asked, Ron shook his head.

"She's my best friend…" he said softly, "even when we dress, we cover our eyes for some sort of privacy."

"So…" Tara asked, "you're still…"

"yeah." he smiled "just…waiting for the right girl."

The other girls 'Awed.' They smiled. Ron continued telling more adventures about himself and Kim. he stopped when he got close to Yamanouchi and Yori. _Honor bound._

Ron walked Tara home. He kept his hands in his pockets, his gloves in his back pocket as Tara carried her coat.

"well…this is… me." She looked at him "Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"when you say…'The Right Girl', who do you mean?" Tara stumbled upon her words, Ron rubbed the back of his neck.

"I guess…someone the opposite of Bonnie." He answered "someone who has my back, someone who treats me like I'm not a loser, who encourages me to go for stuff, she gives me a chance, who's willing to put up with my own sort of weirdness, someone-"

"like Kim." Tara finished, Ron blushed. "how does she make you feel."

"my heart skips, I look forward to seeing her." he shrugged "everything I do I think about her…I mean…I don't even think about sex cause all I think about is her. but I don't want to ruin anything with us."

"You Love her." Tara smiled "she's lucky. you know that right?"

"why's that?"

"to have a friend like you." Tara answered. "I'd let you in…but I'm not the right girl." She smiled "see you at school, Stoppable." Tara walked inside and closed the door. He turned, walked away and walked home.

He passed by Kim's house, the repairs still needed to be done. He looked up to Kim's window. The light was on, but he didn't want to disturb her. he smiled at the window and walked back to his house.

* * *

Kim went downstairs the following morning, James and Ann met up with her.

"let me guess…" Kim said, Ann Nodded.

"Kimmy-Cub" James began "you know we've always been…liberal when it comes down to you making your own decisions. And we hoped you would make at least the right ones."

"But?" Kim asked.

"but you barely knew this boy."

"so you're saying I'm a slut is that it?" Kim asked.

"That's not what I'm saying." James answered "I'm saying…you barely know him. and you go off and do this?"

"well don't you think it was my decision?" she asked, "I'm not 10 anymore, Dad. Guess what. I'm growing up, I'll date boys, I might have sex with them. Probably not anymore since he couldn't even last more than 2 minutes, but you know what maybe, just maybe, if he and I break up and I date someone else I better hope they make me happy."

"all we're saying" Ann spoke up, "we want you to be safe. We don't…want you to get your heart broken"

"look…" she shook her head "despite…the disappointments…he makes me feel…I don't know."

"Kimmy," Ann said. "how does he _really_ make you feel."

"he…hasn't called." Kim answered. she exhaled, her mom handed her the phone. She tried calling him, but no answer. She left a voice message. Ron came in and smiled.

"Good Morning Drs. Possible." He saw Kim, "KP, you're here?"

"Eric hasn't…well…called." She exhaled. "Dates me for a few days, gets kidnapped and all this…you would expect him to want to care."

"all this?" Ron asked, Kim and James left the Room, Ron sat across from her.

"Ron…" she exhaled "I…Gave myself to him last night…at Prom…in private." Ron sat there and looked at his best friend of nearly 13 years. He didn't know what to say, "but I'm sure the same happened to you, right?" she smirked "come on. Tara?"

"hm?" he looked up "oh. No. nothing happened." He shook his head. "in fact we…we're just friends." He smiled, "but you and Eric." He said. "it's…what you wanted."

"yeah…when his pants aren't down and he's about the size of a tortilla chip." She said, Ron gave a painful look "the rents already gave me a talking to." She chuckled "I'm ready for what you have to say."

"KP." He said. "it's…not the size of the man it's how the man treats you." He shrugged, "so he's…small. He treats you, well doesn't he?"

"I guess."

"you guess." Ron smiled "please you couldn't take your eyes off him at the dance." He leaned forward "you two looked so happy. Happier than I've ever seen you." He shook his head "you can't assume the worse just because his shlong was about the size of Rufus' tail." Kim smiled and nodded.

"you know…" she smiled "maybe you're right." She got up "I'm gonna go to him."

"that's the spirit."

"you're a good man, Ronnie Brown." She went over and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Kim stopped in front of Eric's address. A car was in the driveway, she walked up the path and knocked at the door to be greeted by a long-haired brunette in a dress shirt.

"Hi…" she said in shock "I'm…looking for Eric…I'm sorry I must have the Wrong hou-"

"Eric?" the girl asked, "what do you want with Eric?"

"we…went to prom last night." She shook her head "I'm sorry who are you?"

"I'm Lori." The girl answered, "Eric's girlfriend."

"he…has a girlfriend?" she folded her arms "but I…he…" she shook her head "That son of a bitch…" she turned and walked away, her eyes began to tear up, her body began to shake. She found her way back to her house and went inside. She cried at the kitchen table to see Ron was eating a plate of Pancakes.

"uh…KP?" he asked.

"he's got a fuckin' girlfriend" she said. "he fucked me and cheated on her." she shook her head "that fucking bastard fucking used me…" Ron moved over to her side, she leaned into him and cried into his shirt. He remained quiet.

* * *

To say Kim was more hardened was an understatement. Ron had stepped up though. He stopped taking it easy on the villains and started to be more serious. Kim was impressed. After missions Ron would go over to Kim's.

"How are things?"

"Still dizzy." She answered, "thanks for back there."

"hey" he smiled "what are friends for?" she smiled at him.

"least I can count on you." She smiled "thanks for going with me to get tested…by the way."

"hey. No big" he shrugged "you needed support. What kind of guy would I be if I didn't?"

"Eric." She growled.

"KP." He said. "what did we agree on."

"that we can't have SheGo arrive to his house and rip his Vienna sausage off?"

"That's Right." Ron smiled "or Dementor blow up his girlfriend's car or have Killigan take him golfing." Ron gave his friend a hug.

"well…if I head back to school now. I should be able to make it to practice."

"KP. Are you sure you're-"

"Ron Relax." She smiled "it's just a dizzy spell."

* * *

While Kim was at practice, she grabbed her stomach, she felt dizzy, she tried keeping her eyes focused. Ron witnessed her Try to jump on top of the pyramid, only to lose her footing and fall. Ron caught her on time. He called an ambulance and went with her to the hospital.

"Ron I'm fine." She nagged "I'm just hungry is all."

"Hungry?" he asked, "every time you eat you can't even keep it down." He shook his head "you're eating crackers, KP. Crackers."

"I said I'm Fine." She said. "I know my body, Ron."

The Doctor Came in, she was a woman in her early thirties, she had black hair and a bit of a tan.

"alright Doctor. Please tell my friend here that I have nothing to worry about."

"I…wish I could Ms. Possible." The Doctor said, "Ms. Possible…are you…sexually active?"

"Dude," Ron interjected "it's a hard issue to discuss we swore not to talk about it."

"is…he the one your sexually active with?"

"he's here for support." Kim assured her.

"STILL A virgin." Ron said.

"Ms. Possible…" the Doctor took a breath, "you're pregnant."

"Excuse me?" Ron asked.

"we can get you the help you need." the Doctor said. "I can get you some brochures or some paperwork whatever is right for you."

"can I…" Kim caught her breath "can I think about it?" The Doctor nodded and left the room.

* * *

The Two friends were silent. Ron didn't even give her any words of encouragement. She sat on the sofa in the den. Ron took her hand. Ann passed by.

"Sweetie? Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm…gonna need to pack my things…"

"what's wrong?"

"I…need to talk to daddy…" she said. "I need my daddy for this one." Ann called in James. He was right in with a smile on his face.

"what's the matter?" he asked.

Kim couldn't say the words, she tried but she just couldn't. she looked at Ron, tears wallowing in her eyes, "Can you?"

"James…" Ron said. "Ann…" this was serious. Ron never called them by their first names. At all, under any circumstance. James sat down next to his wife. "Kim's…pregnant…" the two parents looked at their daughter, Kim was crying.

"how far along?" Ann asked.

"Six weeks…" she answered, "Prom night." She got up "I'll pack my things and move out."

"where the fuck will you go?" James said.

"How the fuck should I know?" Kim answered, "I pretty much screwed up my entire life anyway I might as well go where it's welcomed." Ron stayed in his seat, "I'll stay with a friend until they get fed up with me, but I don't want to be here if I'm going to be made to feel like some whore."

"we never once said that" Ann defended.

"no but you were thinking it." She exhaled "I can't be stressed… I can't be stressed…I'll be upstairs…packing…" Kim left the Room, Ron took the phone into the kitchen. He called his parents.

* * *

Alan Stoppable and Sarah Stoppable questioned why Ronald needed the money they had saved for him. with the Naked Mole Rap Being a hit, he was getting the royalties he deserved, his father also put what he got from the Naco into an account. They tried asking, but all Ron could say was "it's not my place to say." they agreed. They gave Ron the money he needed.

It happened so fast. Ron had the money order ready for an Apartment. It was for lack of a better word, a fixer upper, but he was going to manage.

* * *

Kim sat up in her Room, boxes packed, ignoring the calls from her parents. She didn't want to talk to anyone. Her messages all said the same.

**Mo**:

Can't…Dad says he can't afford it.

**Wade**:

I don't know Kim…mom said she's not old enough to take care of a Teenage girl.

No one would help her, she was alone. Then she saw the door to her room open. She saw the face of her best friend and she smiled.

"better be here to help."

"just that." He sat next to her. he took out a key. She looked at it.

"it's…a key." She said, "doing something cheesy?"

"I…just got an Apartment…it's run down…but it's…livable…"

"Run down but livable." She smiled "Ron you could always find the joy in the simplest things."

"KP…" Ron said, he took a breath and exhaled "you…need a place to stay…Mom and dad know that I got the apartment, they co-signed the lease, gave me permission and I…um…well…want you to move in with me."

"you want, a pregnant girl to move in with you."

"I want my best friend to move in with me." He smiled "my best friend who needs me, now more than ever." Kim smiled "what do you say?"

Kim hesitated, "you do know that…I'm keeping this baby." Ron nodded "and that…"

"Kim." Ron said, "I'm serious about this."

"what's in it for you?" she asked, "last time I trusted a guy he got me pregnant."

"well" he said, "there is the thought of me, helping you for a change." He answered "and I don't care if you're pregnant. You're my best Friend Kimberly Ann Possible." The key was inches from her hand, she gently grabbed it. Ron got up and was about to leave the room.

"Ron?" she called out, Ron looked back. "it's…not going to be easy you know." Ron nodded.

"I know." He smiled "but you won't be alone KP."

* * *

Kim Quit the cheer squad after the announcement. She went to Barkin and told him her situation. He understood but gave her 2 weeks suspension.

"be lucky I don't do worse, Possible."

Moving Day came. Kim told the Stoppables her situation, they were upset about it at first. Then they put the math together to realize why Ron did what he did. They smiled at him. Alan Stoppable got into the Moving Van. Kim got into her mom's Car, James Possible stopped Ron.

"you listen…and you listen to me well Stoppable…" he pointed to his daughter "if…if anything happens to her…anything wrong happens…you…you'll be in space…black hole…you understand me…" Ron nodded.

"James" he said, "Mr. Dr. Possible." He smiled "she'll be just fine." James Possible nodded.

"now you call…if she needs something. Anything…" Ron nodded again "okay I'm trusting you with her stoppable."

Kim and Ron got to their new apartment. Ron moved his things into his room and Moved a chair into the living room for Kim to sit in. Ron moved all the boxes in and settled down against the wall.

"it's…" Kim began.

"Crummy? Shitty? A waste of money?"

"Ron…" she smiled "it's just fine." She kept smiling at him. "it's home."

"it's home." He smiled "so, Nine months?"

"yeah." she smiled "I'm not sure how this works…but…"

"I know KP." He smiled, he got up and went into her room. "I have a bed to set up…or two." She watched him, she just smiled. It was going to be a long 9 months.

* * *

**End Authors Note: When people tell you to save often, SAVE OFTEN! **


	2. Adjusting

_**Authors Note: Wow…Just Wow. Thank to Cajunbear73 and *Checks the name* Zafnak (cool name) for Reviewing. Again this was an idea based on a small (yet simple) quote from Kim Given to Ron about a What if Scenario in **__"Things we Do not see"__** and Ron responds to by saying he'd be there. I enjoyed writing this story. But when somebody tells you to save often save often. I had this WHOLE chapter written out from Remaining few weeks of the first month to when Kim Reaches the middle of her second trimester, and it was (regrettably) Lost including a bit with Rufus involving a rubber ball and his 'habitat'. **_

_**CajunBear73: oh gosh, definitely. Writing the first part of this story could basically be considered sacrilege for **__Kim Possible__** Fans by having Ron not be her final date for Prom. but yes Ron is definitely being the best friend all the way through this and will be dealing with the Pregnant Kim Possible.**_

_**Zafnak: Thank you for the review and thank you for the correction. Note to self, checking the KP Wiki for corrections for names. However due to me being new to this I'm not entirely sure how to edit this story after post. (that and I don't know what'll happen if I delete the chapter and repost it.)**_

_**This is Chapter was going to be covering the 1**__**st**__** and 2**__**nd**__** Trimesters of Pregnancy. But the chapter ended up being too long since I decided to cover other characters within the side bits. I wanted this to be a 4-5-chapter story, but I guess it's turned into 6.**_

**As a reminder, some nudity is involved. Some sexual rest is nonsexual. Reader discretion is advised.**

**One last thing before Posting, I want to thank Cajunbear73 for telling me how to moderate the guest reviews on here. If you review, keep it Nice. "Please and thank you."**

* * *

**Chapter II: Adjusting**

**{Remainder of the First Month}**

Kim woke up to her new surroundings. Boxes, a dresser, a nightstand, the lamp and a picture of her and Ron. Ron, that same loveable goofball who always made things better. Who days ago pretty much tore off his shirt to reveal a Giant Red "R". handed her a Key and pretty much said "I Am Here."

"Tweebs" she smiled, "Them and their Japanese Cartoons." She got up, it was close to 8am. Ron was taking advantage of getting suspended along with Kim. sometimes, his loyalty was too much. She sat on the sofa, the little pink naked mole rat slept in his new habitat, she couldn't smile at that.

At around 10pm that night Ron Stoppable and Rufus made their goodbyes. Kim sat on the sofa. Ron had to call a doctor and see if pet Rodents can be around pregnant women, the doctor advised against it.

Kim kept sitting on the sofa, her arms folded as she looked around. she felt like she didn't deserve this.

**Kim Possible is Feeling Self-Conscious with-Ron Stoppable**

**In case people haven't found out by now, yes, I am pregnant. It was after prom with my date that I went with who, ended up being a pig. But the father will not have any part in my child's life. Ron and I have a place of our own now and he's going to be helping me out. Hashtag; Blessed.**

***20 likes *3 Wows**

Monique responded by Tagging Eric.

Two Minutes later Kim received a message from Monique.

**Monique:** "Girl why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?"

**Kim:** "I thought it was implied" "I mean. Why else would I leave home or make myself homeless?"

**Monique:** "you should have said something." "mom would have understood." "a Place with Ron? Really?"

**Kim:** "i…didn't have to ask." "it's better though." "he gave me the room with the only bathroom."

Moniqu**e:** "yeah, cause him barging in on you won't get old after a while. *Evil Smirk*"

**Kim:** "honestly, I half expected to hear from Eric. But it's been 4 days and nothing."

**Monique:** "girl you need to drop him."

**Kim:** "I will…doesn't mean I won't be haunted."

**Monique:** "well…school. Talk to you later girl."

**Kim:** "I'll be here."

* * *

Kim was starting to grow irritated with Ron, she was pregnant, not useless. She thought Ron didn't see it that way.

"I don't want you to harm the baby…" he defended.

"Ron," She folded her arms "you're not going to harm the baby."

"Not me entirely." He said. "Me…argh…this damn bolt. Me by having you help."

"Ron." She smiled squatting down "I can hand you a tool." He came out and looked at her. his face was dusty, his shirt was sweaty. "but did you also need to get suspended from school?"

"he insulted your honor."

"I've been called worse."

"he called you the town doorknob."

"everyone knows I'm so not." She smiled "I've only been with one boy." She shuddered "and as bad as he was, I got pregnant." Ron wiped off his hands, he smiled at Kim "what?" he shook his head.

"can I tell you something?" he asked, "Promise not to laugh?"

"no promises" she smiled.

"you're going to be a great mom." He smiled. She blushed and looked down.

Ron was able to get clear water in the sink that night. Kim was able to take a shower. Ron fixed up the cabinets and Kim sat there watching him. Rufus had to stay on the other side of the room.

Week Two of Living together came, of course they had their arguments. Mostly Ron pulling the pregnancy card and Kim getting irritated, storming off into her Room and sitting on her bed. Ron would feel defeated and went in to see her.

"it's hitting me." She said, "I'm going to be a single teenaged mom." She exhaled "no dates, no cheer squad. Baby 24/7" she shook her head and bit her lip, "Ron I'm scared. For the first time, in my damn life, since I've fuckin met you, I, Kim Possible, Am Scared." She looked down "I'm scared that…I can't be who I am, scared that my baby will need to grow up without a mother, scared to lose everything, even…" she looked at him "even you." Ron wrapped his arm around her, "how did I get so lucky?"

"how so?"

"to have you?" she smiled through her tears "as…. a sign of support. A best guy a girl can ask for…who is…amazing." She leaned backwards, Ron let go of her "promise me you'll help, no matter what."

"pregnancy cravings at 3am." He smiled "got it. And hold your hair back when you're about to hurl"

"ever the poet Ron Stoppable." She smiled "but I have a favor to ask…"

"Which is?"

"if…any of my foes…make me fall…you'll watch over my baby."

"you…don't want him in your baby's life?"

"I've already blocked him" she raised her eyebrows, "but I'd rather have my son be raised by a guy who knows how to treat a woman, or show my daughter what a real man looks like, and give her an idea on who to marry."

"KP. I'm not…"

"Ron." She smiled "I'm asking you to be my baby's Godfather."

"Oh…" he rubbed the back of his neck "do I do that Brando thing now?"

"Do it, and I'll forbid you from eating Nacos in front of me." She smiled.

**{Month 2}**

**Kimberly Possible- Feeling Happy. with-Ron Stoppable**

Month 2, Back at School Today. First Ultrasound at 4pm. Nervous but Happy.

Kim checked out almost every pregnancy book she could find. Ron of course read them all. Kim felt bad that Rufus decided to confine himself in a Habitat.

"says here you can't drink soda" Ron said.

"Only the caffeinated stuff." Kim smiled.

"It's ironic you know." He said, "they give you a list of stuff you can eat but you crave stuff that would, actually, make me eat it with you."

"I just want ice cream and candy bars that's all."

"hey, it says here your hormones will be out of whack by the 2nd trimester." Ron cocked a brow.

"I think that's putting it lightly." Kim closed the book, "what are you reading?"

"'Being a Dad and Managing life'" he answered, "it's a good read."

"what are you really reading," she looked over the book, she cocked a brow and sat down. "no…pictures."

"There's pictures." He said, "some model dad with nice teeth but still pictures."

"I mean no…comic book pictures." She smiled "Ron…you're…serious about this…"

"well, you told me you wanted me to be the godfather." He defended "I thought I'd do more than just sit on my butt eating Nacos and competing with Rufus." He looked over to Rufus who was now playing a small harmonica with tally marked on the cage. "Just when she's not here buddy."

"I'm not asking you to do this…"

"KP" he shrugged "I'm _going_ to be in your child's life regardless."

"you just seem to have a tendency to…" she set the book down. "get jealous over…new people in my life."

"says the girl who got Tweaked over Yori and jealous over Felix" Ron smirked, "This is different." He closed his book "I'm…going to be there for your baby." He smiled "I'm…going to treat your baby like how you want me to treat them…" Kim crossed her legs and looked at him "I'm going to care for the baby about as much as I care about you."

* * *

Kim was growing impatient. Ron was sitting right next to her. she started to fidget. Looking around the room to see various couples, Two men with one woman, The two men excited for their little bundle of joy. Two women who were cooing over each other like they were still in high school, a couple in their thirties, who, looked like the baby was their last-ditch effort to save their marriage. And then of course, there was…

"Possible, Kimberly A" The Doctor said. Kim got up, the various guest looked at her, Kim never felt so nervous in her life. Ron got up with her and took her hand.

"it's okay." He said, "you've got this," she smiled at him.

"you see that?" The Doctor asked, Kim and Ron looked at the monitor, "That's the head.

"Dude it looks like Rufus" Ron smiled, Kim smiled at him.

**{Month 2, Week 2}**

Kim was naked on the Bed looking up at her lover, she was biting her lip with every thrust, every moan one of desire. she looked up at the freckle-faced blonde as she ran her nails down his chest.

"KP." He said.

"Ron…" she smiled.

"KP." He said again "Wake up."

* * *

Kim opened her eyes to see Ron looking over to her, she was sweating, she was dressed, Ron was dressed.

"you okay?" Ron said, "you were tossing and turning."

"huh?" she blushed, she looked around "yeah…I'm…I'm fine…"

"and the baby?" Ron asked, Kim smiled at him and shook her head

"The baby is fine…it's just…um…how long have you been in here?"

"I just got in here." He answered, "you sure you're okay?"

"yeah…I'm fine." Ron smiled, he got up and went to the door.

"Ron?" she said, he looked back, the goofy smile crossing his face, "uh…Thank you. For this…and being here…you know for me."

"Always." Ron left the room and closed the door.

Kim laid back down onto the bed. She had to smile.

"well," she heard "That was new."

She looked over to her side to see a Redhead with green eyes sitting next to her. it _was_ her, the her that she was during the Moodulator incident, "To be fair I'm surprised it didn't happen sooner. Like…beginning of this year" The sultry voice of the 2nd Kim Possible said, "he does look cute in those Jammies."

"what the hell?" She asked, quietly "what the hell are you talking about?"

"Ron, your dream. Please I saw all of it." The other Kim smiled "who knew you had such wild fantasies about him."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Kim defended against her second, "Ron and I have been there for each other since day one."

"Then why didn't you ask him to the prom?" her counterpart smiled "if you had you would have gotten a taste of the essential Ron-ness in bed rather than a Vienna sausage in the Health Class in the dark from Eric McQuicky."

"Ron is…"

"hm…Precious. Genuine. Easy on the eyes." The other Kim looked towards the door, Kim bit her bottom lip, he was easy on the eyes "maybe I should invade his fantasies, give him a romp around the bed. Do things to him that would make him feel awkward around you."

"you wouldn't dare." Kim ordered.

"you're right." She smiled "I'm too busy holding back, from what I really want." She folded her arms "so I go after any tanned boy with nice hair. Josh, Bobby nelson, Eric. And yet, there's Ron, in the background, cheering me on, doing stuff for me. And yet, I get jealous over Ninja-Girl, Zita Flores and Tara. What is my problem?" she looked at Kim "and even after all that, all them, Ron still treats you like the most important thing in his life" Kim got out of bed while the other Kim was talking.

"you got it all wrong." Kim argued "Ron is…my closest friend…my…honestly if I didn't have anyone else my only friend…"

"let me ask you something then" The other Kim followed, "Why did you say yes to him?"

"because…"

"and Don't say it's because he offered" the other Kim smiled "it's something else. You asked around your friends, but you didn't ask him, Why? Is it because you felt bad? Is it felt like shit and was too afraid his parents would call you a little whore who hurt their son over some dick?"

"it's because…it's Ron."

"Ron. _'it's Ron'_ 'Ron's Not 'a boy''" she taunted as she smiled "when are you going to stop being so shallow and actually admit it." Kim turned to face herself "The many times you've been on your period who would go get you the stuff? Ron, with a that, goofy nervous smile as if he were that little boy all over again. The times when you'd need help, he was the first to volunteer." She smiled "you've been in love with Ron since you were 12 and even then, you didn't want your first heart break to be because Ron didn't see you as a girlfriend. Cause you were that 12-year-old girl, with a pony-tail and braces." Kim Exhaled "and if you didn't listen to Rockwaller, you would be with Ron. Right now. Falling more for him every day. He may not see you in the way you want, but he is the one you put in the dead center of the plaza."

"I…Love Ron." Kim said, the other Kim smiled and stepped back, she admitted it to herself.

"See. Wasn't too hard." She smirked. Kim shook her head, the other Kim smirked and folded her arms.

The following Day Kim smiled as Ron worked on the apartment after school.

"did I…ever tell you thank you?" She asked.

"Many times." He sanded away "what color do you think we should get? Eggshell or snowfall?"

"well…um…Thank you." Walked over to him "look, um… if the right…girl would to come along and ask you out on a date, I want you to go on one with her."

"I'd be too busy." Ron said, "I got an interview later today, some guy is opening up a restaurant in town and needs cooks."

"oh." She said, "you're getting a job?"

"can't live off Naco Royalties forever." He smiled "besides, I want to help you somehow."

"Ron you've done enough." She smiled "let's face it you got an apartment, fixed it up, letting me and my pregnant ass live here." She smiled "you have done more than enough…"

"it's just…Time for me." He smiled "I'm not going to have time for a girlfriend right now." He shrugged "I need to be an adult and…well…that includes keeping to my word." The other Kim appeared beside Kim "I hope they'll understand." He smiled "plus I can't really…bring a girl home with you or the baby here can I?"

"No." Kim smiled "it would be…well…so the drama," the other Kim looked at her "but I get it. Don't want to be in the mood and all of a sudden you hear a baby cry."

"so no dates for the ol' Rondo." He smiled at her "okay it's White and White."

"Eggshell" Kim said with a bad southern Accent "and Snowfall…" Ron looked at her, Kim smiled. Ron smiled and turned away and got ready for his interview, closing the door behind him.

"well…" the other Kim said, "that was…heartbreaking." Kim shook her head and went into the bedroom.

"Ron, I need to tell you Some-" she was greeted by a very naked Ron standing in the bathroom. Her mouth gapped open when she saw him, her eyes widened only for her to snap out of it when she heard Ron shriek.

"Wow." The other Kim said. "guess…Wow. I got nothing."

"No wonder he wears Baggy pants and boxers." She sat there staring off "thing must need some air."

"he sure as hell doesn't act like it." She looked at herself "that was nothing like your dream"

"just…just wow,"

Ron came out of the bedroom dressed for the interview. He wore a Dress shirt, slacks and nice shoes. He smiled.

"well?" he asked, "how do I look?"

"like you're ready for the interview." Kim smiled, she went over and fixed his collar.

"well…" he blushed "wish me luck."

* * *

Ron was nervous, it was a big room, a desk, a few pictures and a file folder, a woman with her blonde hair in a bun and glasses on her face came in.

"Mr.…Stoppable?" he asked. "I'm here on behalf of the owner."

"Yes." Ron said. "I'm Ron Stoppable"

"let's see…" she said. "Middleton high…Senior next year. World Adventurer all before the Age of 18. First student in Middleton high to teach a cooking class, (Not bad), Inventor of a…Food product at _Bueno Nacho_ and one-time hip-hop artist."

"Yes Ma'am."

"says here you've worked with Kim Possible."

"Know, Kim Possible," Ron said corrected, he cleared his throat "Ma'am."

"no need to be formal, Sug." She smiled "if anything the owner prefers you over most of the applicants."

"The…Owner?"

"Yeah." she smiled "told me this position is now a courtesy for you and you alone."

"Oh…wow…um…I just applied is all I wasn't expecting to-"

"I however…checked you out." She intertwined her fingers "for the past two months you have been tagged posts with Kim Possible in regard to a baby." She took her glasses off after unclasping her hands "my first priority is to see a Teenage boy finish high school and not see him become a father before graduation."

"Oh…I'm actually not the-um…you see Ma-"

"Michelle." She smiled.

"Michelle" Ron exhaled "Kim is…out of my league." He smiled "the baby's father is…for lack thereof, is…well it's not appropriate to say in an interview." He exhaled "but I've got Kim's back in this time and I cannot-"

"Love her."

"what?"

"you're doing this for her because you love her." she smiled "I've interviewed, several applicants. And each one is because they just want the money. You, need it." She stood up "keep in mind though, Ron, that your schedule will be based on your School schedule. Any later you'll be in the unemployment line because advocates want to complain."

"wait…I got the-"

"T-Shirt, Jeans." Michelle smiled "and wear a hat."

* * *

Ron entered the apartment, he punched the air.

"BOOYA!" Kim got up and smiled, she went over to hug Ron.

"Congratulations Ron Stoppable" she smiled.

"LINE COOK BABY!" Kim hugged Ron again.

**{Month 3}**

"you're so not making me do this" Kim glared at Ron who pulled her into the bathroom.

"Making, Doing." Ron smiled at his best friend. He turned on the light, which burnt out immediately after. "uh…I can fix that."

After a quick run to Smarty Mart and a lightbulb change later, they were back in business. Kim lifted her shirt over her stomach, she began to smile after taking the picture.

**Kim Possible is Feeling Thrilled with- Ron Stoppable**

BABY BUMP! Hashtag: BabyPossable.

The two never spoke about the incident involving Kim walking in on Ron for weeks. Though they both didn't see it that way they didn't feel the need to. Kim moved the scrambled eggs around her plate. She was wondering how Ron was getting groceries and her phone was still on. But she managed. But she was slipping into a deeper depression as her pregnancy went on. She was missing the Two people who mattered to her.

"Can we talk?" Kim asked setting the plate down.

"about what?" Ron countered.

"about…me and my boredom…"

"KP we've been through this" Ron said. "The doctors said no stress and-"

"I can hold a Job, Ron. So long as it's not anything stressful" she smiled "you've been wonderful this whole first term, I don't want to think about you being the only one working."

"KP I'm just…"

"I know." She said taking his hand "you're worried I might lose the baby. But if I didn't want this baby I'd be smoking like a chimney and Drinking Alcohol like a fish. And YOU have been great."

"nothing stressful?"

"Nothing _too_ stressful." She smiled "I don't want you to be picking up what hours you need to just for me. You have…been forced to grow up for me. And I can't seem to understand why."

"KP…you're…my best friend." He smiled "why wouldn't I?"

"because I thought you'd be gone also." She sat back folding her arms "I mean…" she smiled a small smile "Eric…Cheated on his girlfriend with me…he didn't bother calling, he didn't even make me feel…pleasured, he didn't even…break it. And yet somehow, I'm pregnant." She waved a hand "he just went bragging to his buddies that he got to fuck Kim Possible." She cocked a brow "and I saw you leave prom with Tara. I thought you two would have been back at her place."

Ron shook his head "No." he smiled "as I said before, 'I want my first time to be with the woman I love who loves me in return.'" he shrugged "I don't…like Tara in that way. Guess it was the thought of Dating a cheerleader that I found so…fascinating."

"can I ask you something?" Kim asked.

"Go ahead."

"would you date a woman with kids?"

"depends on the woman."

Kim shot him a look.

"I mean…if I'm going to date a woman with kids, I have to come second to her. I don't want her to just…leave her kid at home with a sitter the entire time. I'd take them to the movie with us." He smiled "I don't want to feel like the main priority."

"and to think you're still single" Kim smirked at him. The two finished breakfast, Kim looked at him and wondered why she was so stupid all these years.

* * *

**End Authors Note: yeah I cut it short. It was actually about 23 pages according to the word document, unless of course, you all listen to this in your car. Second Trimester is coming up. I decided to go back and add some more to the chapter.**

**Next Chapter: The Joys of the Second Trimester. Hormones escalating, Pregnancy Cravings are all new to Kim. but just when she thought Ron couldn't do anymore, he helps in the biggest way only Ron Stoppable Could.**


	3. You Help Me Through

_**Authors Note: it seems like every time I have an idea, I end up doing it in the next chapter or so. I already finished writing the story here, but every time I do these authors notes I feel like I'm doing a small convention panel. I had this idea where I take the characters and make it seem like their guests on a panel where they talk about the various stories they've been involved in. no matter how many times I tell myself "No" I keep thinking it's still a good idea.**_

_**Special thanks to the followers of this Story. My job, on here at least, is to keep you all entertained, so I hope you all enjoy this. Also I'd like to mention as a reminder that this story has gone from 4-5 chapters to 6.**_

_**Now here's something some of you all missed in the last chapter, My girlfriend was stage crew for a production of "Steel Magnolias" (I went to show support) and in one scene Shelby is talking about the colors for her wedding, which is, basically, Pink and Pink. But the colors she said were "Blush and Bashful". So I thought I'd throw that little Easter Egg in there. **_

_**Cajunbear73: honestly the sultry Kim is not the first time I've used her as a way to show her guilt, but it is the first time I've used her to…help Kim convince herself that she is in love with Ron. Yes, Ron definitely feels like he is unworthy of Kim since when he came close to confessing his love for her, they were interrupted. Though I put the impromptu flash scene in the chapter because I thought in the chapter, as I wrote it, that scene at least, was getting too depressing.**_

_**Daccu65: I have to agree that it's a concept that I haven't seen as well. **_

**Warming: this Chapter contains an implied topless scene and nude Shower kissing. Reader Discretion is Advised**

* * *

**Chapter 3: You Help Me Through**

**{Month 4}**

Kim was too busy needing to throw up to get a shirt on, no matter how loud it was. She kneeled there, holding the bowl of the toilet, spitting out what vomit she could before she felt her hair get pulled back and a wipe on her forehead. The tears flowing from her eyes. She smiled when she knew who it was. She continued to throw up.

"See" came the groggily voice of Ron, "Told you I'd hold your hair back."

"Toothbrush…" Ron reached over to the sink and grabbed Kim's toothbrush. He helped Kim up, he turned around not looking at the shirtless Kim. he went over to a shirt on the floor, smelling it, which annoyed Kim,

"Checking to see if it's clean." Ron Defended with a shriek.

"Just bring me a damn shirt." She calmed herself down "Please…? I don't care if it's dirty or not."

He brought her a shirt, she spat out the toothpaste, rinsed, took the shirt and smiled. Ron stayed turned around until she got the shirt on. A sad look crossed her face as she adjusted her hair, she looked at Ron, sweet, dear Ron. The boy who she had only admitted weeks ago that she was in love with though she had fallen for him sooner. She wanted him to look at her, but a smile crossed her face when she knew it was his consideration towards her.

"you know you'll eventually see them when I start breastfeeding." She smirked, Ron shook his head.

"Nope." He defended, she sighed and shook her head.

**Kim Possible is Feeling Achieved with-Ron Stoppable**.

First Trimester DONE! Second Ultrasound TODAY! Month 4 of 9 starts now. Trimester 2/3 baby. Hashtag: BabyPossible

* * *

Kim walked out of the Hospital with Ron looking at the ultrasound picture.

"Okay…now they look like an alien." Ron said

"…She." Kim smiled "She Looks like an Alien." She shook her head.

"So…are you going to name her after your mother? Cause I can go for calling her 'Ann'." Ron asked.

"I have a whole list of names already." She smiled "but I got one I think might be better suited for her."

"How are your cravings?" Ron asked.

"I can go for a burrito" She answered, she smiled at him and blushed. "you could have stayed behind."

"and miss the evolution of my goddaughter?" Ron smiled, "When the Ron-man Sets out to be god-daddy he acts as the daddy." He threw his arm up "Boo-YA" He looked over to his shoulder, then gave a slight frown.

Kim gave a slight frown, by this point, Ron and Rufus would be high fiving each other. She shook her head, narrowed her eyes and put a hand on his shoulder, making it look like a mouth she moved it.

"Booya" Kim smiled mimicking Rufus, stuck out her finger in which Ron touched with his. "So, I'm curious…"

"yes?"

"how are we able to get groceries?"

"Oh." Ron said, "well I…kinda have access to my Naco and Naked Mole Rap Royalties so…" he laughed a bit "I just…spend some here and there for the important stuff like…food. And phone and…well…Toiletries." He looked at her "The good kind."

"I was wondering why my hair was extra flippy." She smiled.

"I'm doing what I can to keep Kim Possible, Kim Possible." He smiled "cause I wouldn't have her any other way."

* * *

"So." Ron asked, "what do you want for dinner tonight?"

"what do you want?" She asked.

"How bout this." He smiled "what does baby want."

"Ice cream and chocolate." Kim answered.

"for dinner." He corrected.

"do we have the stuff to make Chili Macaroni and Cheese with Taco meat?"

"We do…not." Ron answered, "you wait here. You had a long day."

"sure thing." She smiled "I'll just…keep posting applications." Ron grabbed his keys and he left.

* * *

Ron was pushing a cart in Smarty Mart. The Apartment was Renovated, officially. Kim had even started knocking before she came into the bathroom after the Incident.

"Ron?" he heard a voice. He turned around to see Ann Possible behind him "where's Kimmy?"

"She's…at home." He smiled "just picking up a few groceries."

"you look thin," Ann said. "have you been eating correctly?"

"Pregnancy support." He smiled, "if KP can't eat it, I can't eat it."

"I see." Ann Possible smiled while folding her arms. "James misses you two."

"I understand…but KP…"

"did nothing wrong." She shook her head "she got pregnant at prom, big whoop. If I had a dollar for every time, I've seen that, I could buy your groceries" She smiled "though to be fair I always thought she'd go with you."

"yeah…well…second place isn't all that bad."

"you know it means a lot to Kimmy that you're there for her, Ronald." She smiled "why don't you two join us for dinner."

"I would but…" he sighed "KP is still upset that you two are mad at her."

"James hasn't liked her post because he's been working all the time." She smiled "when he gets home it's to shower, get the paper and go back into work." She shook her head "I never see him these days. He hasn't pulled all-nighters like this for this long since his dad died."

"James…is depressed over Kim?" Ron exhaled, he smiled and nodded "Alright. We're coming to dinner. Tonight. KP and Baby Possible."

* * *

Months prior, James Possible, Rocket Scientist and Father to Kim possible, walked in on Doctor Drakken and SheGo in front of the new space capsule he was working on. Drakken rubbed his hands together with evil intent, SheGo, smiled.

"you know this is probably the sweetest thing you've ever done." SheGo smirked.

"you should have Killed him when you had the chance, SheGo" Drakken now took a dignified pose. James walked over, taking the gun from his desk and went over to Drakken to find the man who his Daughter went to prom with.

"Yeah" Eric smiled "least I get to die being the first guy to bang Kim Possible"

"hm. Yeah. you see we talked to your girlfriend and I guess this is a recurring thing with you. Go out, cheat and go back to your girlfriend so…bye-bye."

James Stopped SheGo in her tracks. He shook his head, went over to Eric, untied him and Eric walked out of the Capsule. James then grabbed Eric by the shoulder.

Eric Lost 3 teeth that night.

Today, James was in his Lab, the Door opened as he saw Dr. Drakken come in.

"your wife called again." He said.

"what did she want?"

"Dinner, Tonight." He answered. he walked over to the coffee pot and poured himself a cup, "James. how long have we known each other?"

"Since College" James rubbed his eyes.

"yeah." he came back over "we both know what happens when you go into a depression over something that's bothering you."

"I'm perfectly capable these days, Lipsky."

"And the Blue skin looks good on me" Drakken smirked, "look, when your dad died, I told you the greatest wisdom my father once told me."

"'For those who are gone their wisdom will last forever.'" James chuckled "but this is different."

"How is it any different?"

"cause a life is going to be born,"

"So?" Drakken smiled.

"So…it's…"

"your turn." Drakken touched his own face "and lose the beard."

* * *

Ann was in the kitchen making dinner. James came in through the front door and went to his wife.

"Careful there, Stranger." Ann smirked, "My husband should be home any minute."

"I'm still not good at the Roleplay thing" James responded to Ann's Seductions.

"I have a surprise for you later." She smiled.

"I'm home for 2 minutes and you end up wanting to take me upstairs." Ann walked over to him.

"No." she smiled "that comes after dinner, when our guests are gone."

"we're having guests?" he asked.

"you'll love these ones."

* * *

Earlier, Ron Went home, Kim was reading a book on the sofa.

"Club Banana said 'No'" she said. "even Bueno Nacho."

"I have some good news." Ron smiled.

"is it that you found me a job."

"better." He went over to her "guess who I bumped into at Smarty Mart."

"Barkin." Ron shook his head, "That blonde guy in the red hoodie everyone sees but knows nothing about who seems to pop up everywhere but keeps to himself?"

"Female."

"Jessica."

"Redhead."

"Liz"

"Older"

"…Mom?"

"we're joining her for dinner." He smiled "tonight."

"Tonight…but…work can call you at any second and-"

"KP…" his tone dropped. "This would mean a lot to them."

* * *

"I don't think I could do this…" Kim said looking at her parents' house.

"are you kidding?" Ron said standing next to her "check your motto. Check your name. you are Kim Possible, as in,_ 'Anything is'_. You can make up with your parents, you can carry a baby and you can mend this bridge."

"Ron…I…"

"Don't you want your parents to see your daughter's face?" Ron smiled, Kim looked at him "I've seen… 3 generations of women, in your family. 3. And each of them, one after another, have been amazing."

"This is different than anything I've done."

"they've had time." Ron said, "I think through it all, all they care about now is that their daughter as safe and secure. If not for them, then for you. Not for me, fuck me, I've been here since the beginning and I'll keep being here." he smirked at her "don't make me carry you, KP. I know you've missed them both." Kim nodded slowly, Ron walked up to the door. Kim followed.

Ann Possible opened the Door, she saw Kim looking nervous as Ron smiled. She witnessed the inspirational speech, she's seen it done before, countless times. "_Same old song and Dance,"_ she thought _"Kimmy feels insecure, Ron cheers her on, a 'Booya' later she's back on her feet after smacking her cheeks, getting pumped up and is ready for anything saying 'look out world, here comes Kim Possible'"_ she had to smile.  
That's what she loved about Ron. He was a goofball, wouldn't have been anyone she dated in high school but would be thrilled to call a son. And how he treated her daughter. And how even at a young age how Kim looked at Ron. A girl who was still unsure of how to feel. Ann loved Ron because of how he made her daughter feel.

* * *

Though James hated the idea about thinking of Ron as potential boyfriend material, all he wanted was his daughter to be happy, Ann would tell James 'Mothers intuition' with a smirk, a wink, a finger up and a hand on her waist. When His little Kimmy-Cub Left home with Ron he thought it would be the last time he saw her. James would get calls every month from Ron about the Phone, and ONLY the phone, no groceries, no other bills, no other appliances, not that he couldn't afford them, but "_Dammit"_ he thought. His face was now clean. He walked downstairs and heard voices,

"so you two are Fine?"

"Ron got a job." The voice of Kim Possible came "he's…trying to prove himself."

James froze at the stairs, Ann looked at him with a smirk, Ron stood up nervously. Kim looked back and stood up also. Placing a hand on her belly. A smile came to his face.

"I…didn't know…" Kim stumbled on her words

"Kimberly Ann" James went over to his daughter and gave her a hug. Ron stood there, a small smile on his face, relaxing and putting his hands into his pockets. James began to tear up, he looked over to Ron and smiled, mouthing 'Thank you.' Ron shook his head and eye-pointed at Ann, who shot him a look of 'This wasn't all me.'

Ann Knew Kim wouldn't show up if Ron hadn't encouraged her. if Ron hadn't joined her, she'd be half-way to Bueno Nacho or Monique's.

The 4 enjoyed Dinner. Kim had 3 servings. She missed her mom's cooking. She loved Ron's cooking, but it wasn't the same.

James and Kim sat on the Sofa. She showed James the Two Ultrasound pictures and smiled.

"is that-" James smiled "I'm having a…My…" he began to tear up again.

"Granddaughter." She smiled.

"do you have a name for her?" James asked, "will I be impressed?"

"Ron wants Ann" she smiled "but…I thought I'd name her after her father and her grandfather.?"

"I don't think 'Erika what's-his-face' will work." Kim shook her head. "No? but that's the fathers name isn't it?"

"He may have Made the baby with me, Dad," she smiled "but he's been less there than I want him to be…and he used me like some slut." She shook her head again "No. I'm naming her after Ron. He's been there more, kept me cooped up because he doesn't want me to be stressed, gave up things for me without me asking, grew up all for the benefit of having me be secure. I'm Naming her Veronica. Ron just doesn't know." She smiled.

"so…her grandfather…"

"Jamie." Kim smiled "Veronica Jamie Possible."

James hugged his daughter.

* * *

Ron was looking out into the living Room, he hadn't heard a word they said, he folded his arms.

"you know you look a lot like Doctor Who when you do that" Ann smirked.

"which one?"

"Ten" Ann smiled "hint of Eleven."

"why?"

"restoring a bond between Father and Daughter." She smiled "you have her living with you, she's taken care of, and you two aren't dating. And yet you ask for nothing in return. You let her have a date to the prom that was not you."

"Mrs. Dr. P…"

"Ronald Dean Stoppable" Ann smiled "I have known you since you were in Pre-K. Kim needed a best friend. You gave her that. I've watched you grow up and when she needed you…you'd be there. this is you stepping up."

"look…" Ron exhaled "I…Care deeply for your daughter." He got up, walked over to the sink and washed his plate. Ann followed "My…heart races when she smiles…you know I almost…um…but I restrain myself from…doing that cause…I actually…"

"you respect her?"

"look it's not that I haven't thought about it. About her, I mean…yeah I had my…chance with the Moodulator…but I…cherish her and I…god I'm so stupid."

"Do you love my daughter. Ron Stoppable.?" Ron looked at Ann, Ron nodded slowly.

"I am…in Love with your daughter." He smiled, "but I can't because I can't come between her and your granddaughter."

What They didn't know, is Kim was behind the wall of the kitchen with her father. She and James smiled. Now it was only a matter of time.

* * *

Kim gave her mother a hug before they left, Ron was Stopped by James.

"You." He said. "I need to have a few words with you."

"oh?" Ron was now nervous, he exhaled "look…if it's about Monthly calls I-"

"You're fine now." James smiled "you have my blessing."

"to what?"

"Date my daughter." He gave Ron a hug, tears hitting Ron's shoulder "you brought her back to me…you gave me my daughter back…you're a real man Ron Stoppable. Please…keep her safe" James let go. Ron walked away and smiled. Ann stood next to her husband, taking his hand she smiled at him "if the boys promise not to blow up the house, do you want to go on a date?"

"when, have I ever said no." Ann smiled at James, wrapping her arms around his neck.

**{Month 5, Week One}**

**Kim Possible is Feeling Achieved with-Ron Stoppable and 2 others.**

More than halfway there…It's October, we're in costume, yes, he got slapped after this. Hashtag: there's the Hormones BabyPossible DoctorWho

**Monique Tagged Eric, Ann Possible Laughed, 36 likes.**

**James Possible Jr: We can make him a working Tardis.**

**Timothy Possible: Hoosha**

**James Possible Sr.: Now boys what did we say about interdimensional space travel?**

**Ann Possible: NASA is still jealous you achieved it before they did.**

Kim was wearing a Tardis Sweater, Ron was holding up a speech-bubble to her belly that read 'It's bigger on the inside', he held a bowtie up with a cocked brow while wearing a brown suit.

* * *

Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable have been in sync with each other since pre-school. When they were in the 4th Grade at P.E. The Teacher had the students form Teams. Kim and Ron bounced off each other easily. She'd pop, he'd Zing, She'd Zig he'd Zag, she'd Dodge he'd weave. It got so bad one time the Teacher needed to put them on separate teams, which lasted the rest of the school day since the two were both left standing.

Now that Kim was pregnant, the cravings started to intensify. She Tried Sneaking out of her Room, she wore her old mission clothes which to her, now felt more like a long-sleeved sports bra. She snuck in a piece of cheese to Rufus, who, kept his squeaks under control. She managed to make it to the door when the light went on. She looked back to see Ron with a smug look on his face. It was 3:30am. He was dressed and ready to go out.

"So" he smiled "what's on the menu?"

She looked at him like a child got their hand stuck in a cookie jar. But she smiled, dropped her shoulders and spoke.

"John and Ricks Weird Almond Yankovich…" Ron walked to her and unlocked the door.

"grab your coat." He smiled.

The two sat on the sofa after Returning home. Kim dropped a little bit of the ice cream on her shirt. She smiled at Ron and looked at him.

"Thank you" she cooed.

"it's what I'm here for." He smiled.

"more than that" she smiled "I hate repetition."

"and?"

"And well…thank you for everything you've done." She Licked off the remaining ice cream on the spoon, "nice to know that even now we're in sync"

"hey." He smiled "nothing is going to change with us."

"Nothing?" she asked sadly, Ron, being oblivious, said nothing and shook his head with a smile.

* * *

**{Month 5, Week 2.}**

James Possible helped the two teens with getting their apartment together. James got them a Television for them to watch shows on just to pass the time, mostly for Kim since now that if she started work, she'd be on Maternity leave in 3 months. The Baby enjoyed Ron's presence.

"Ron come here." She placed a hand on her stomach. Ron came out of the kitchen and went over to her, she took him by the wrist and placed his hand on her stomach. Ron felt the baby kick which made Ron smile, "she likes you."

"She Likes me" Ron smiled.

**{Month 5, Week 3}**

"I have Ron mouth" She Glared.

"meaning?" he asked.

"if you'd eat it, I'd Crave it."

"you like bacon-wrapped fried chicken with honey mustard barbeque sauce with a hint of diablo."

"why do cravings need to be so weird."

"it's your taste buds being out of whack." Ron answered, "Perfectly normal."

Kim Growled,

"it could be funnier."

"How?" she snarled.

"Imagine if SheGo were pregnant."

Kim's eyes widened as if SheGo wasn't pissy enough. As if Drakken wasn't scared of her already, Kim noticed how she was over the smallest of things, she had to laugh at SheGo becoming a murdering psycho if she found a penny on the floor.

* * *

Ron finally got the Call. He was to Report at the restaurant at 4pm for his first day at work.

Kim was biting her lip at him over the littlest of things. He got his clothes ready for his first day at work and she just smiled. Earlier he had eaten a Naco, with a little bit of taco sauce on his mouth she wanted to use the excuse of 'if you won't clean off the sauce, I'll do it for you.' Just so she can give him a kiss, unfortunately, he already wiped it off.

"does this look good to you?" Ron asked, Kim just nodded, "you going to need in there for anything?" Kim shook her head, Ron smiled went into the bedroom.

Ron was singing in the shower as he got Ready. He had time, it was only 1:30pm, but he figured if he got there early, he could get an idea as to the restaurant and its location. But he was alive. He had a job, an apartment, he helped his best friend patch things with her family. But he didn't hear the door open. he felt a draft of air hit him and turned to see a very naked Kim Possible standing behind him getting into the shower with him.

"I feel icky and gross Ronnie." She smiled at him, Ron just looked at her. she placed a hand on Ron's chest and leaned into him, placing a kiss on his lips, wrapping her arms around his neck, he didn't hesitate, he kissed back. He placed his hands on her waist, the kisses just got deeper, but he pulled away.

"er…KP…um…I…"

"what's the matter Ron?" she smiled "never have a woman come onto you?"

"it's not that…um…"

"you're not dreaming." she turned off the water, Ron exited the shower, obviously trying to hide his excitement. Ron went over to the bed which Kim followed, "I have another craving that you can definitely help me with. One that I _know_ you'll enjoy"

"it wouldn't be right…" he said. "I mean…I would…I…I so would but…I want to wait when…" he exhaled "KP…please calm down. It's me. Ron. You know…goofball, slacker."

Kim's eyes saddened.

"the guy who never wants to risk anything by losing you."

Kim smiled.

"if I were to do that, I'd feel used, you'd feel used." Kim shook her head and smiled. She came over to him and gave him a hug.

"you're right…Thank you." She began to cry "I mean…I did feel used the night she was conceived…and it's…better now." She looked at Ron "Rather have someone like you who'd stop rather than have someone who treats me like a dumpster." Ron hugged her back. She smiled at him.

"I should get dressed"

"yeah." Kim got her robe on and went to the door, "Ron?" he looked at her "you're golden" she smiled and left the room. Ron smiled at her comment.

Ron finished getting ready for work, the image of Kim stuck in his head, he smiled. But the two never talked about the incident.

**{Month 6}**

**Kim Possible is Feeling Hormonal with Ron Stoppable and 2 others.**

This time it was my idea to wear the sweater. Happy Thanksgiving all. I'm a Baby Stuffed Mama. Hashtag: BabyPossible.

Nothing but Laughs and Hearts.

* * *

Kim smiled as she walked into her parent's house, Ron went to visit his parents for a bit while Kim let Jim and Tim touch her belly. The two ran upstairs and began work on several projects. Kim started eating before the meal. James Possible, of course enjoyed every minute while Ann let her stay in the kitchen.

"Smells good mom." She smiled.

"so 3 more months until hashtag BabyPossible."

"we're both excited. But we keep arguing where to keep her."

"what do you mean?"

"Ron wants Veronica to be in his room while he sleeps on the sofa, I want her to be in my room. I mean I think it's sweet he wants to give up his Room, but he'll have back problems."

Ann smiled, keeping Ron's secret "why don't you offer your bed?"

"cause…I would probably…you know" she blushed. "I mean…he's…um…well…"

"'He's well' What?"

"Sexy." She smiled "and hot. And…oh my god…"

"you know these feelings will pass after you deliver."

"actually" she confessed "I've…had these for a long time…"

Ann went over to her daughter

"I…want to be with him." she smiled "I Love him."

A loud "Yes" was heard throughout the Possible household.

"But…" Kim continued, "he doesn't want to come between me and our daughter. He doesn't want to risk anything with us. So…he's going to be the greatest man I ever knew."

"you consider him her father?"

"Who wakes up at 3am to go with me to get my snacks? Who takes me to ultrasounds? Who deals with the Hormones? I almost had sex with him before he went to work on his first day. And he's the one who snapped me out of it." She shook her head "these aren't pregnancy hormonal feelings, Mom." She smiled "Ron and I are going to be a family even if he brings in another woman, I'm having a family with him. Not Eric. He's too busy fucking off."

"Fucking off?"

"we've been watching a lot of 'Mrs. Browns Boys.'" She smiled "I almost felt my water break. But it was only pee."

"I see." Ann smiled "well…regardless."

"You Win, Mom" Kim smiled "I am in love with Ron Stoppable."

* * *

Ron and Kim got home. Kim smiled at him the entire time.

"your brothers built a car."

"for use of transport for baby." Kim smiled "Ron, we have…3 more months of this." She kept smiling.

"yeah."

"I was thinking…what if we shared a room instead of…you sleeping in the living room on the sofa."

"Then you would be sharing a room with me."

"well…you'd have neck and back problems if you sleep on the sofa." She smiled "Ron, we're going to be a team in this right?"

"Yeah."

"And you paid for the Apartment, right?"

"correct."

"so, you deserve to have a room."

"Then where would you sleep?" he asked,

"in my room." She smiled.

"KP, you know I snore right?"

"so?" she kept smiling, "I also know you drool, and you talk,"

"and you have nightmares."

"sure let's go with that." She put her hands on her stomach, "she likes you…I can feel it."

"KP…"

"Ron." She smiled "I haven't asked you for anything since I've been living with you. Except to take care of my baby in case something happens, but You gave things up, for me. You've done stuff, for me. You keep my hormones, for lack of a better word, in check, for me." She walked over to him "please, I'm asking you to do this. Move into my bedroom. You can set the bed up and we can rearrange it."

"Okay." He smiled "if you don't mind the snoring and the drooling."

"well you're a teenage boy," she smiled "I think there'd be worse things I can catch you doing."

**{Month 6, after thanksgiving.}**

Kim sat in the chair and gave him a smug grin. He was doing all the lifting himself, she offered to help but he refused.

"you want my dad to come here?"

"I think I got it KP." Ron said with a grunt.

"you sure?" she asked, "cause you look like you're going to pass ou-" she was interrupted by Ron falling over onto the box spring, the mattress falling on Ron, her hands had to cover her mouth for Ron to give a thumbs up.

Ron Moved a nightstand to the middle, they argued over where Kim's bed should go.

"but you hate sleeping by a window," she said.

"and you'll hate not being by a bathroom and waking up in the middle of the night."

"Ron it's FINE!"

"Trickery will get you nothing KP."

They decided Ron would sleep by the window after 20 puppy dog pout attempts. The nightstand was in the dead center of the beds. Ron made his bed and Kim's looked nice as usual.

Kim enjoyed Ron being there every night. She was kept up by looking at his face in the moonlight as he slept. Her other side appeared beside her.

"he does look handsome, doesn't he?"

"more than you know." Kim smiled.

"and he's all ours?"

"no…Not yet" she smiled. "but he's…going to be devoted to our child."

"well…congratulations Kim Possible." Her sultry side said. "you managed to get your friend out of that pesky friendzone."

"yeah," she exhaled, "except…I'm still in it." She got up off her bed, moved her hair from her face and gave him a small kiss on the lips. Ron thinking it was a dream, smiled. Kim went back over to her bed and closed her eyes.

* * *

**Next Chapter: Beginning of the Third Trimester and the Delivery.**


	4. Now or Never

**Authors Note: We have 2 chapters after this to go. Unless I decide to do that little chapter where it feels like a Panel at a convention and I get questions in regard to this story or the other Kim Possible Stories I've written and I have Fun with the characters just joking around and telling stories.**

**And Seriously, am I the only one who noticed that Character? red hoodie, blonde hair, blue jeans. They are in every episode.**

**Cajunbear73: yeah, Ron is definitely putting things on hold for Kim. and as for Eric losing teeth, I agree completely. Though I didn't want to Kill anyone off and wanted to focus more on the friendship being rebuilt by Drakken and James. Don't worry, he'll get his Come-up'n's.**

**Not Apologizing for the breast-feeding portion of this.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Now or Never…**

**{Month 7}**

Clockwork, Kim wakes up, goes to the bathroom, Ron would Race to the bathroom to hold her hair back while she threw up. every time she'd throw up, and every time he'd still look at her like the most beautiful woman he ever knew.

**Kim Possible is Feeling Chubby with Ron Stoppable.**

7 months down, 2 to go. Little twig is too skinny to be Santa. Merry Christmas from us. Hashtag: BabyPossible.

Due to Feeling Harassed by her, Monique stopped Tagging Eric in said posts. Kim didn't care either way, since it was only a matter of time until she was forced to go onto Daytime television. As Christmas neared, Ann Possible Posted the Possible Family Christmas decorations, complete with a stocking for "Baby Possible.", Jim and Tim put a baby in Kim's Snowman decoration.

Ron had the time to set up the baby monitors in the Nursery. Kim looked around it and smiled.

"all we need now is a crib." She smiled "Too bad your folks are using it for Hana."

"hey it's fine." He smiled "she needs it now, I'm sure we can find one."

"guess I know what I'm asking for" she smiled, Ron smiled back and gave her a hug. "Ron…"

"yeah?"

"you've been…so cool throughout all of this."

"because it's you."

"yeah…" she frowned, "it's me."

* * *

Kim asked to speak with Sarah and Alan Possible for a private meeting.

"Thank you for meeting with me" Kim was nervous, she placed her hands on her stomach and smiled.

"Kimberly relax" Sarah smiled.

"you have no need to worry with us, young lady." Alan smiled, they tried making Kim as comfortable as they can.

Kim liked the Stoppables. she remembered when she was younger and she first met them, Alan had more hair on his head, Sarah's hair was longer, she came over and asked to play in which Sarah was surprised that Ron had a friend, a real friend. She smiled. As she got older and started to grow into a woman, Ron continued being Ron. Sarah remained ever grateful to Kim for staying by Ron. When she told the Stoppables that she was pregnant Sarah was of course heartbroken, but knowing she raised her son to remain loyal to his friend for nearly 12 years at the time.

"well" Kim smiled "when…I deliver the baby…" she smiled, "Veronica, I'm going to name Ron as the father…" she exhaled "I want…your permission to do so…" the couple got up, they hugged their sons friend.

* * *

Months Prior, Ron discovered that his favorite Deli Worker quit Smarty Mart. His Name Was Ray LaCroix. Every time Ron came in Ray took an interest. Ron would order from the deli only for Ray to give him a second scoop after paying with a wink.

"you're a growing boy" Ray would smile. The adventures of Ron during the Trimesters consisted of going to gatherings by Ray. After his cousin couldn't make it, Ron stepped in to help Ray make the food. Ray being Cajun, had a hard time eating Ron's cooking because it was so spicy. Rays mouth burned for 2 days after that, he knew he needed him on his Kitchen staff.

But with the Kitchen staff came various 'characters. Especially in the dish area.

"Dude I need plates." One of the cooks would call out.

"They're in there right now," One of the Dishwashers, a long-haired Sandy Blonde man said. "You can wait 90 seconds for your plates and focus on your food."

"c'mon man, why can't you just do your job?" a server asked.

"I am doing my job. It's supplying the dishes to you guys who want to almost break everything in the damn dish area. and the closest that guy ever got close to Gumbo is at Jason's deli. That's like getting a cup of coffee in Utah. It may look like it, but there's something fishy."

"you never insult Stoppables cooking." one of the line cooks said, Ron looked up from his post, his face formed a frown as the Dishwasher set some plates aside.

"Dude, he made the bosses mouth burn for days after eating his Jambalaya." He smiled "he deserves every ounce of respect. Have you not tried his cooking? Course not. You're too busy getting questions as to why the rice still has water in it or why the sausage is undercooked."

"You show him a little bit more respect, Grant was the best cook Parkville High had to offer." One of the Servers defended.

"yeah because everyone else's cooking made Frank burns look like a competent Doctor." The man said. "Stoppable here managed to turn the entire cafeteria into the cities best go to restaurant. He's travelled all over the world and he's a chef at an upcoming Cajun restaurant." He placed a plate in the rack, hosed it down, sent it through and pressed a button "and he's friends and Roommates with a redhead who would kick my ass if I were to even make one compliment about her."

"Why does this seem like an old show my dad used to watch?" Ron asked slicing a piece of sausage before stirring the shrimp.

"if it has something to do with Cheryl and Ellie over there playfully feeling each other up than I got to say it's NSFW" he chuckled "so when's the big day, brother? Lorenzo, We need more spatulas over here."

"Big day?" Ron stirred the pot.

"your baby being born" the man answered, "you need someone to cover?"

"so long as I get to clock out early is all."

"hey if she needs you, she's got you." The man shrugged "Ray would understand." He pulled out the rack of dishes "besides, he keeps asking and asking you also."

"2 months from now." Ron smiled "wanna see a picture?"

The man and Ron took a break together, Ron showed him a picture of the ultrasound and the man smiled "aww too cute." He took out his phone and showed them his nieces. Ron smiled.

"This one put on fox ears and went as Vulpix the entire day." He smiled.

"does it get easy?"

"hey, I'm pretty much like the big brother they can ask for or the secondary father figure of sorts." He smiled "or keeper of the cookies because I'm tall enough."

"what if I'm not good at it?" he sighed "KP said we're a team and…"

"well you learn to buckle down and step up when she can't sleep, and you need to change a diaper in under 5 minutes." His eyes narrowed "but everyone… how did you put it? Get tweaked? When you're searching the web to help when she's having a blow up or can't keep anything down."

"I'm not her father though." Ron exhaled again "I'm just…"

"how much have you done?"

"I've…been through everything."

"how much has he done?"

"None."

"how many times have you held her hair back? Gone out for her cravings? Dealt with her mood swings?"

"too much to think about."

"hate to break it to you, Stoppable. You are the father." He looked at his phone, "20 minutes are up."

* * *

Kim was sitting on her bed when Ron Came in.

"how was work?"

"weird…" he answered, "one of the dishwashers…told me something…"

"what's that?"

"said I was the father." Kim tilted her head "because of everything I've been through with you."

"oh." She crossed her legs.

"KP, it's…not like I haven't thought about it…" Kim smiled "but I'm…well…"

"do you want that?"

"KP."

"do you, Ron Stoppable, want to be my baby's father?" Ron nodded.

"I…Want to be your Daughters Father…"

"I'd like that" Kim smiled.

**{Month 7, Week 3.}**

Kim and Ron spent their holidays with their parents. Kim broke the announcement that she's going to list Ron as the father of her child. Ron was beaming with Pride. He was going to be a Dad. His parents all hugged him, Hana climbed up to Kim and rested on her stomach.

The Possibles gave Kim and Ron a Crib. Kim smiled and hugged her parents. She was months away from delivering and Ron was by her side, even if it wasn't in the way she was expecting. But it seemed like this Christmas was based around Baby fever. Hana got a shirt that said. "World's best Auntie." With Kim Possibles face on it. Ron's gift from Kim was a World's greatest Dad hat, he gave her a hug and smiled.

Kim and Ron went home that night, Ron stayed up near Rufus' cage. He smiled at him.

"I'm sorry you've had to be in there buddy."

"s'okay." Rufus said.

"you know KP feels bad."

"pregnant."

"True…" he sighed "I'm having a Baby with Kim" she shook his head "and I did nothing to make it."

* * *

Kim heard Ron from the crack of the door. She frowned a bit and smiled. Ron came in, trying not to wake her, she felt him by her, it was a small kiss on the side of the head.

"how hard is it for me to tell you I love you…when you've been hurt…" he sighed "I guess it's easier for me to say this to you now instead of when I'm…21 and drinking." He smiled "and tell you how I feel just to get laughed at."

Kim smiled, she was facing the wall, so he didn't see.

"I feel like…every time you look at your bump, every time you see your baby, you're going to see him…" Ron sat on his bed "I love you. There I said it. I love you. I can't even say it without you being awake. But I'd still do all this even if I wasn't. but I am, but I'm not asking for anything major. Just… keep me." He remained silent for a while, she heard snoring after what felt like 20 minutes.

**{Month 8.}**

**Kim Possible is with Ron Stoppable.**

Final Ultrasound picture today. We find out when I'm due, wish us luck. Hashtag: BabyPossible.

An Update never got so many hearts.

Kim and Ron met up with her Doctor. Ann swung by.

"Doctor Possible." The Doctor said. "what brings you here?"

"My daughter." She smiled "and Granddaughter."

"well…uh…she's…doing well." She smiled "I see no complications."

"Thank you, Jill."

* * *

Kim and Ron finished setting up the Nursery. Ron set up the crib after cursing several times.

"I would expect that from her uncles" she smirked.

"well," he smiled "several more to come."

"I…need to tell you something."

"what's up?"

"Eric messaged me." She confessed. "Told me…he doesn't want anything to do with the baby."

"that's…what you want isn't it?"

"that's exactly what I want."

"well, then good."

"but…he told me something else." She sighed "told me…that…now that I have a kid, I'm not…going to be anyone someone wants to date."

"there's…someone out there for you." He shrugged "I mean…guys who are real will…treat you like…you matter."

"Ron…"

"KP. He's a jerk." He smiled "he's a total jerk. He led you on, took you to prom, had sex"

"Lousy sex"

"with you."

"don't forget he took me from you" she smiled.

"yeah there's that." He huffed, "my point is…you don't need him. he was replaced by a Syntho-drone who, quite honestly treated you better."

"I let Bonnie get to me…that's what got me into this sitch."

"Bonnie didn't pull your panties down. Bonnie didn't stick his…what's something that's teeny tiny? Well any way… he doesn't deserve you." Kim smiled at him, she hugged him.

"And who does deserve me?" she kept smiling.

"Someone who will…cherish you and our daughter…like their own…someone who will tell you he loves you every day and night and will even kiss you when your mouth tastes like vomit." Kim laughed.

**{Final Month}**

**Kim Possible is feeling Achieved with Ron Stoppable.**

Any Day Now until Hashtag: BabyPossible.

* * *

Ron Was nervous, every phone call he expected a hostess to tell him Kim was on the phone. but a restaurant crew is like a family. Every phone call everyone would Stop. The Manager told them it was for a reservation or a Party.

A Poll was going around the Restaurant. Most of the Kitchen staff had money how big the baby was going to be, even the dishwasher Ron had been talking to.

"10 Pounds 8 ounces." He said, "40 bucks."

"you got to be kidding." He said.

"I'll split the winnings with you."

"Deal."

* * *

Jessica, a Cheerleader on Kim's Cheer Squad threw a shower for Kim. they all got the baby clothes and even stuffed animals. Monique made a blanket for her with the baby's initials. Kim's brothers gave her a car officially.

* * *

It was Jambalaya. Ray had begun tasting it, The Dishwasher brought over several bowls to Ron and Ray.

Then it happened.

A petite blonde-haired girl came into the kitchen, a big smile plastered on her face, but she couldn't speak.

"calm down, Kiddo" the dishwasher smiled, she looked at Ron.

"it's Kim"

* * *

Kim was rushed to the hospital. It was in the middle of Smarty Mart with her mother. She was getting the final preparations for the apartment for the baby. Her mother turned away for two minutes. Kim called out to her, a smile on her face.

"Mom…" Ann walked over to her. "My…my water just broke…"

After Arguing with the Receptionist, and her doctor had to leave her mother's birthday party, she was finally there. Kim was in the bed.

"Call him…please…Rays Bayou…" she was wheeled away.

* * *

Ron ran through the hospital, his apron still around him, out of breath, he searched for his family and ran through the halls until he found Kim, attached to machines.

"hey…" she smiled.

"hey." He smiled back "you look good."

"and you…are in your apron."

"Jambalaya." He said.

"mmm…I can smell you from here." She smiled, "Baby time."

"Baby time"

It felt like hours. They were both getting antsy.

"you thirsty?" he asked.

"ice" she answered. Ron got up and walked out of the room. He was halfway to the ice machine when he heard screaming, he turned back and saw Doctors go in.

"Push. Push." The doctor smiled "you're doing fine, Ms. Possible."

Ron had never felt Kim's Kung Fu Grip on his arm, he had to get a bandage. He kept his eyes open looking at Kim, who looked at Ron and focused. They were met with the arrival of a baby crying. She smiled.

Ann, James, the Tweebs, Alan and Sarah were in the waiting Room. Jessica, Felix, Zita, Monique all waited with them. Ron came out with a smile on his Face.

"Guys." He smiled "I want you all to meet, Veronica Jamie Possible."

* * *

The Dishwasher was having a beer with Ray and Michelle. He took out his phone and Smiled.

"Th'matter, Cal?" Ray asked.

"I just won the poll." He smiled "Drinks are on me."

* * *

Kim Possible and Veronica Jamie Possible got to go home on Valentines day. Ron waited for her with a Balloon and a smile.

"it's not much." Ron smiled.

"it's perfect."

"So," he said "Ready for nights of no sleep and late night feedings?"

Kim just smiled at him.

* * *

**Kim Possible is Feeling Excited with- Ron Stoppable**

Veronica Jamie Possible. Welcome to the world our little one.

More Hearts have never looked better.

Veronica spent the first week quiet. A small cough from the monitor every so often made Kim throw off the covers. Ron would bolt up ready to be by Kims side as always. But they waited for her to cry. Kim snuck off to the Bedroom to see her still asleep. Meanwhile in Rufus' Cage he had taken figurines to make it look like they were planning an escape with an overweight figurine dressed in a Nazi uniform stood outside the cage. Ron looked at this and had to take a picture.

"I think we're too young to get the reference." Ron said.

"where did he get the Nazi uniform?"

* * *

Alan and Sarah Stoppable both received a message from their son at 9am. They both had to smile, as much as they hated Nazi imagery, they always loved watching that show.

"I would have gone with _The Great Escape_." Alan smiled at his Sons hairless pink Rodent.

"Course you would have dear."

* * *

James Possible spat out his coffee, he glared at his phone in annoyance, he gave off a slight growl.

"What is it?" Ann asked, she came over and had to laugh at the picture on his phone "I used to watch that when I was a kid."

"Read. The Message." He ordered.

"'I don't get the reference' Oh Kimmy." She smiled.

* * *

"Ron it's Just my boob." Kim said as she nursed Veronica "I told you you'd need to see it eventually."

"STILL PRIVACY!" he shouted from the bedroom, she rolled her eyes at him, she smiled.

"you know you're going to see them eventually." She smirked at the door.

"Saw them when we were in the shower together." Ron called back out, "Not that they weren't…uh…you know."

"Daddy's just a little weirdo isn't he?" she asked Veronica, who started drifting off.

* * *

Ray had closed the restaurant for a party. The entire kitchen crew took turns laughing and telling stories about their nieces, Nephews, sons and daughters. Cal, the dishwasher Ron had been talking to, had plenty of them.

"come on dude between 4 sisters" Cal was interrupted, by Carlos who had done the catholic cross "I have about 5 nieces and nephews. I have enough stories to embarrass them."

"Geez Louis…" Rons eyes widened.

"so y'gon need a Job here soon?" Ray asked Kim,

"just need some time off for baby is all." She smiled, She looked off over to Ron who was already showing pictures of Veronica to the other guys, who started showing pictures back. Kim just kept smiling at him.

* * *

It was her first night waking up to her cries. She toughed it out getting out of bed, only to see Ron at the door ready to go see her.

"Ron?" she asked "what are you doing?"

"Baby. Crying." He answered, "I got this one" he said with a smile, Kim sat on her bed half tired, but she smiled. Rons voice came over through the monitor.

"hey, don't cry, daddy's here. Daddy's here." She kept smiling "want to tell me what happened?" Veronica got quiet and started making noises "Then what happened? Uh huh? Oh that sounds like fun. Hey you call her mama not Milk pouch. Hey only I call her that." Kim had to laugh "WHOA! Little one I take it you're hungry." Ron came in a short time later, "Hey, it's feeding time."

"can't you do it?" she joked "my boobs hurt." She took Veronica from Ron, he left the room and she kept sitting on the bed.

* * *

"No Way." Kim said

"Out of the Question" Ron Joined.

SheGo was standing in the living room holding Veronica.

"Look princess," she smirked "I'm all for you being in retired and all that…goody fun stuff…but you need a sitter."

"She has grandparents."

"yeah, one who would probably freak over a little girl and another who is busy watching another."

"I don't trust you."

"hm, yeah okay trust me when I say that all your baby-sitters are at school and your Mama is currently performing a triple bypass and PapaPo is with Drakken working on a new satellite and If I'm gonna honor this contract it's this or prison or-"

"Wait…Dad and Drakken?" Kim asked.

"Contract?" Ron asked.

"yeah, you see, when Drew-"

"Drew?" Kim asked in surprised.

"Shut up. When Drew and I took sperm donor away and when we were going to launch him into deep space, your daddy was so grateful to Dr. D that basically cried, over you and apologized for like, everything. The two are working together now and made him part of a new contract."

"so…you're like…what? My Bodyguard?" Kim kept asking.

"yeah, okay something like that." SheGo smiled, "if it helps your little, computer tech nerdlinger can you know, keep track and watch my every move."

Kim and Ron both kept their arms folded. They both turned around.

"I don't Trust her." Ron said, "she's tried to kill us at least a dozen times in one-week last year."

"I don't trust her either." She looked back then back to him "but she is our best option." They both turned back around.

"Okay, SheGo." Ron said. "here's the deal…We don't trust you. But you are right about you being our only option. So, here's the deal. You're going to my Parents. You're going to watch her, and they're going to watch you. But if there's a scratch on her, anywhere-"

"Calm down" SheGo Smiled, "there's no way I'm letting her out of my sight."

* * *

Kim and Ron spent their entire school day with each other. Kim handed in her make up assignments to Barkin, who, pointed at the spit up on Kim's shirt.

Barkin had become a softy towards them. he gave Ron detention after seeing the bags under his eyes, Ron slept like a baby, mostly due to the threat of Barkin making the entire detention hall do laps around the football field while doing the crab walk. He gave Kim some helpful advice when it came down to nursing which he mentioned it helped his sisters and mother. An Uncomfortable feeling rushed over Kim, she was grateful to get advice from Barkin, but she was unable to get the image of Barkin in a dress or as a baby.

Tara invited Kim back onto the cheer squad and a reinstatement, which Kim accepted. It was close to the end of the year, Prom was approaching again.

"One Condition." She said, "we have practice before Ron needs to go to work."

"so, we're scheduling our practices around _that_ loser?"

"Bonnie do you remember what happened last time you insulted Ron?" Tara smirked, Jessica popped her knuckles and had a big grin on her face.

The Last Time Bonnie Rockwaller insulted Ron Stoppable she had two black eyes and a fat lip. Jessica, another Freckle faced blonde, always saw Ron as an older brother. Rons loyalty to the squad and to Kim made her grateful, but she crossed the line by not only insulting Kim but Ron in the process. The Cafeteria got a show, half the Student body (women included) were calling out for them to kiss each other. Jessica was the second cheerleader to get detention, Bonnie spent the entire time in the locker room covering up the black eyes. Tara and Jessica then started hanging out a lot more.

Bonnie found herself quivering in fear of Tara's statement and Jessica's threat.

The entire cheer squad cooed at Baby pictures for the remainder of school.

* * *

Weekends were basic. Friday, Ron would be at work, Kim would be at a game cheerleading. Veronica would be with Ann and James Possible. Kim would leave the game, go pick up Veronica and go to Rays Bayou to see Ron.

"is he here?"

"he's in the back" Cal answered, drying off his hands, "you win?"

"56-35" she smiled "wasn't the same without Ron there but…"

"hey, he's a good man." Cal smirked "he really seems to care about you, and I can see why."

"you do know I'm barely 18 right?" she joked with a smirk, which caused Veronica to giggle.

"sorry kiddo," he smiled "Too skinny for my tastes."

"Oh." Kims eyes widened "well. I'm flattered?"

"I mean it." Cal said "he won't shut up about you."

"well…I really do care about him…" Kim blushed.

Cal smirked, went to the back and came back with Ron, who, took Veronica and went full dad mode. Cal stood against the counter. Everyone in the Kitchen looked at both Ron and Kim.

"Not cool bro." one called out.

"life is too unfair" one guy called in relation to Kim.

"I need an extra spicy gumbo on two please" one server called out.

"You can wait the hell up" Cal barked.

"That Cal," Kim said.

"Strike you as a mix of Alan Alda and Mark Harmon?"

"With a Dash of Han Solo?" Kim asked "yeah."

"Great guy." Ron smiled.

* * *

It had been Six-weeks since Veronica came along. It was mid-March. Kim had missed Valentines day but got to spend it with Ron, which is something she both knew they wanted.

"Hey…KP…"

"yeah?"

"I was thinking…"

"uh-oh." Kim laughed as she put Veronica down for her nap.

"well…since we've been…you know…busy these past few weeks and our parents could watch Veronica…I was wondering…do you maybe…want to have a…us night?"

"Take out Nacos and a bad movie?"

"I was…thinking like…you know…a date…"

"Like…a date 'you and me' a date or a 'You, Me, friends and mall'…date?"

"a…you and me go out to dinner…sort of date" Ron shook his head "Not at The Bayou though…Cal threatened to turn it into Lady and the tramp if he were to see us there while playing Kiss the girl from the little mermaid" Kim laughed "we don't have to…I mean we could just…hang out here and-"

"Ron." She smiled, Ron stopped "That sounds fun…I'd like a date with you."

* * *

**Next Chapter: Kim and Ron confront each other over their feelings for each other.**


	5. So I'm in your Ballpark

**Authors Note: We have One more chapter after this. It's the Epilogue but it still counts. I went back and more to the story, it took me a while to end the chapter on a good note. So I ended it how I felt would be good for the chapter. adding what should have been added from the beginning, little moments of reflection for the two characters. And even Kim getting over her worries.**

**Cajunbear73: I honestly enjoy writing the 'Confessions while sleeping' chapters. While Erics goodbye was, in my mind a 'No guy will want you so long as you have a kid and I want nothing to do with the baby', if anything I saw it as a way for him to bring her down and break her confidence, had Ron not been there for her to snap her out of it. But Eric still thinks that Kim will go to him if he snaps his fingers and calls her.**

**Warning: The Following Chapter implies Nudity and Sexual Content. Reader Discretion is Advised.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: So…I'm in your ballpark?**

Kim was nervous. This was her first date in over a year. She looked over to Veronica who was in a little seat on the bed.

"What about this one?" she held up a Maroon top with a long black skirt. Veronica made a face, "that's either a no or you have to poop." Rufus scurried into the Room on a toy motorcycle. He got off, went over to the bed and sat next to Veronica "what do you think?"

"uh-uh" Rufus shook his head.

"but it's the last thing I have that doesn't have spit up on it…" Kim frowned "except…dammit…I'm going to need to pull out the LBD…"

Kim hadn't worn her little black dress since the moodulator incident last year. It was the day she showed her true feelings for Ron that she had been denying. As Ron tried breaking up with her, as much as she felt hurt in the matter, she valued him more than life itself and knowing he valued her in such a way made her fall deeper In love with him, which caused her to bury her feelings more. But that little black number she wore made her look like a knockout. As they walked the streets of Middleton, she held his arm, Ron blushed as everyone looked at him.

* * *

Kim finished getting ready at her parents' house, James, Alan, Ann and Sarah all gathered around the living room, Kim put everything in her purse and adjusted the earrings.

"okay…um…I sent you all an email about Ronica. Make sure she's in bed by 7:45, her blanket, diapers, bottles all in the diaper bag and…oh she can't sleep without music…JIM, TIM, do you have the crib you made for her ready? Oh gosh…mom and Dad…please try not to freak out okay?" the Doorbell rang, she fluffed up her hair and tugged the bottom half of her dress. She exhaled deeply.

Ron Stoppable was never one to dress normally. On their last mission before Prom Ron wore a baby blue tux which looked like something he'd wear as a best man. She expected to see that, instead, Ron wore a Maroon dress shirt, a pair of Navy-blue slacks, and a black tie. He kept his matching blazer in his arm as he held flowers.

"Hi." He said, "are you Ann Possible?"

"I Am," Kim Smiled "and you Must be Dean."

Earlier, they talked about how they were having doubts about the date.

"I'm just gonna feel awk-weird" Ron said shrugging "I Mean…Moodulator incident just caused me to break up with you…now I'm going out on a date with you."

"Well…" she told him, "what if we…pretended it was a…you know…a dating site…date…thing."

"you mean," he began "pretend we don't know each other?"

"Yeah exactly" Kim answered him, "Make it less…awk-weird. And we can use our middle names to...well make it less awk-weird"

"well… That would help with things" Ron said "though it's gonna be weird to call you 'Ann'" he cocked a brow.

"and why is that?"

"your mom." Ron answered, "I mean…you won't…think, otherwise will you?"

"Ron." She folded her arms "I'm going, on a date with you. I want to go on a date with you. I may call you 'Dean', but I'm going with you, 'Ron Stoppable.'"

Now she was standing in front of him, He peeked behind her,

"is that your daughter?"

"yeah" she answered.

"She's a cutie." He smirked. Kim blushed, Ron was playing this too well. She invited him in and he stood there, James smiled at his daughter who was now blushing more. "Sir, I promise I will have her back here safe and Sound" Ron handed her the flowers, she walked over to Sarah, who took them and smiled at her son.

* * *

The Thoughts of Eric plagued Kim's Mind. Before prom she wanted nothing more than to be seen by Ron as a potential girlfriend, but Ron never showed an interest in her, Meeting Eric, seeing how dreamy he looked, made her drop her guard. Then the night of prom came, how she gave herself to Eric but how disappointed she was in the end but wanting to make it work. Then she felt like trash. Kim's heart broke and it was Ron who placed the pieces back together.

But it didn't end there, when she found out she was pregnant Ron stood by her side. He acted more like the father than Eric did. Eric never chipped in, showed he cared, it was all Ron. Ron made sure she would be safe. He gave her the bigger room. He placed Rufus in his cage for 9 months. When Kim got that message from Eric, she felt like it was a slap in the face. She hated Eric. It was supposed to be the best night of her life, her first time was with him, and it felt like it was over before she could roll her eyes back.

Eric kept stroking his own ego. he told her he would always be a reminder to her, how Ron could never truly care about her the way she wanted to. How everyone in Middleton knew how shallow she really was. How Ron followed her around like a sick puppy and she never one looked at him. when she told him how wrong she was about looking at Ron, he accused her of being shallower than he realized. He wouldn't do a thing to help her child and hoped she would fail in life just as she did in finding the right guy to prom.

"I haven't been completely honest with you." Ron said.

"oh?" she smiled at their little game "and what have you not been honest about?"

"That little girl in that picture." He exhaled "she's not…my friends' daughter… she's mine. I didn't want to scare you off. but then I saw you had a daughter also I thought…hey, may not be as bad as I thought."

"well…she's a cutie too." She smiled. The two were seen to a table. Ron took out his phone and started showing pictures to her. Kim did the same.

Kim knew Ron was trying to impress her. she didn't mind. 13 years' worth of time, years' worth of missions and staying by each other through thick and thin. Ron would always make Kim laugh at his 'Never Be Normal' lifestyle, Kim would grow irritated over Ron's grades, and yet Bonnie would get under her skin. but with each burrow from that little tick came Ron's loyalty. This is what she wanted.

"so I never got to hear about you." Ron smiled.

"well…what do you want to know?" she was still playing along, he knew everything about her.

"well…do I have someone to worry about?" Ron asked, "I mean, they won't get jealous, will they?"

"you have…one guy to worry about" Kim poked at her food "he's…been my best friend for over a decade. And he's been by my side for… ever."

"sounds like one hell of a guy" Ron cut his meat "think he'll approve."

"He is one hell of a guy" she ate some of her food and swallowed "I mean, when I was pregnant and the father was…well not anyone I'd want my daughter to date, He got an apartment and helped me Run away from home, but he's taken good care of me and even helped me patch things up with my family." she sighed "and as for the 'Think he'll approve', I don't know." She smiled "last guy I liked he didn't trust, and I didn't listen." She smiled "but if I had I wouldn't have Veronica, my daughter, and he wouldn't have become the father I wanted her to have." She shrugged "look I can't leave him in pieces over someone else. He means the world to me, I hope you understand. You seem like a great guy, but Ron is-" she chuckled, "Perfect."

Ron shook his head.

"Don't worry" He smiled "I'm helping my best friend with the same situation." He shrugged "you know how strong women can be." He ate the piece of meat he cut, she looked at him, he swallowed "willing to do everything themselves and not ask for help. You pretty much need to insist on it."

"maybe she didn't want to bother."

"I got to ask her when I have ever not been there." he smirked at her "she encouraged me to be here tonight,"

"Same." She smiled "it's like he…"

"Cares?"

"more than I want to admit." She laughed "he's such a goofball sometimes that I can't remember a time he hasn't made me laugh."

"you love him?"

Kim froze. This was where the Truth came out. Even if they were pretending this was a blind date she didn't know how to respond. The truth, she wanted to be set free. She looked at Ron a smile crossed her face, she felt herself nod.

"Yes." she said "I do love him. but not just as a friend, and not how…a girl would see her brother. I love him the way a woman loves her spouse, how my parents love each other. he cherishes me more than I cherish myself. He still looks at me like I'm still the same girl who had braces in Junior High. He makes me laugh, he makes me angry, he cares for my daughter…our…daughter…and…well…I Love him."

Ron sat there in shock, he smiled. "I Love her too." He exhaled "Same way."

* * *

Kim walked up the pathway to her parents' house. Ron walked beside her.

"if there wasn't him." he said, "I'd ask for another date."

"and if there wasn't her?" she smiled.

"no one can replace her." he smiled, "but…I think she'd still encourage me to be happy."

"well…I'd say yes." she smiled, Ron gave her a kiss on the cheek. Turned and walked off. "My Baby's Father." He stopped, "Her…biological father. Said some hurtful…things to me. Made me feel like trash and treated me like a little slut." Ron looked at her still "There was a time, when I wanted to put the child up for adoption. But Ron encouraged me to keep her." she began to tear up "that's why I love him. it's because of him that I can do half the stuff I do. I only got pregnant because I had sex with someone else, but I'm a mother because Ron was cheering me on the entire time. He's taken care of me. He could've taken advantage of me, but he didn't." she shook her head "I would never ask him to do so unless he wanted me wanted me." She smiled "If you look him, up, you will see just a weirdo with freckles and a naked mole Rat. I see the most…Genuine, Kind man that any girl would envy and want. I'm in Love with Ron Stoppable." She opened the door and walked in "Good night, Dean."

"Good night, Ann."

* * *

Kim Possible Carried Veronica into the apartment, Ron was sitting on the sofa in his sweats reading a comic book. He looked up with a goofy smile.

"Hey." He said, "how was your date?"

"it was…" she smiled at him, "I got to put her to bed." Kim walked into the nursery. Ron followed her.

"you okay?" he asked. Kim Laid Veronica down and covered her up.

"She's tired." She smiled "the Tweebs did a good job of watching her. didn't even let the grandparents in half the time."

"KP." She walked out of the Nursery "how was your date?"

"it was Great." She smiled "Best night of my life." she kept going "he took me out, we saw a movie, he gave me a kiss good night." She shook her head "but he doesn't want me. And I don't want him." she walked into their room "can we stop pretending already?"

"what do you mean?"

"Ron." She huffed "I'm in love with you. I realized it when I was in my first trimester, and I've known you've loved me this whole time since we had dinner at my parents. And most of all, I heard you confess to me that you love me." She exhaled "you have been there. since day one, I've had feelings for you since I can remember and you…you still look at me like I matter. Even after everything I put you through. Everything I've done you treat me like I matter."

"KP, you do I just…"

"Stop" she ordered "Just…Just Stop." She exhaled "how long are we going to play this game?"

"until I'm no longer afraid to lose you." Ron sat on his bed "I mean…KP…I'm…afraid to lose you. You can be…anything you want to be. You can go anywhere, do anything. I'm…"

"Ron." She smiled "it's late. And I'm tired…I'm not ready to be up this late and talk about if and when…"

"I know…" he sighed "Can we...Discuss it when we're ready?"

Kim nodded, she went into the bedroom, Ron sat on the sofa. He crossed his arms and he sighed.

* * *

They both slept not facing each other, they both couldn't sleep. They couldn't say a word.

Their birthdays passed and they were finally 18. But Ron, never brought up the topic that needed to be discussed. It was always the same. Feeding Veronica, Kim's cuddle time with her, Ron going to work, Kim was able to wrap up the season.

But it happened one night.

Kim woke up in a sweat. Ron bolted up. Kim looked right at him.

"What happened?" Ron asked.

"you…" she cried "you…you left us…Eric, he came back…forced me to kiss him…you left…Ron…I…"

Ron put on a pot of coffee and took one to Kim. he always made everything smell and taste wonderful.

"might as well be up all night." She smiled.

"that's the most you've said to me these past few weeks."

"well," she shrugged "we never, got to discuss…it."

"we can now," Ron said.

"Why not me?" Kim asked "I mean…why not ask me to prom? Why not tell me you love me?"

"cause you mean the world to me." He said, "do you really think I want to ruin something so…amazing?"

"you could have taken advantage of me." She took a sip of her coffee "Moodulator, Hormones in the shower."

"but I didn't." he shook his head "cause I would've felt like I was the same as Eric. And now that I know that you've felt this way since…how long?"

"well you were the first Boy I discovered." She smiled taking another sip of her coffee. "My first real passionate kiss." She bit her lip "and wow…"

"Wow?"

"That time in the shower." She answered, "And when I walked in on you getting ready for your interview…I mean yeah wow."

"Oh" Ron blushed.

"Ron." She smiled, "I'm in love with you. Why can't you see that?"

"cause maybe…I'm afraid."

"afraid of what?"

"That…what if Eric comes back? What if you two find a way to make it work? What if you take…"

"Take Veronica?" she smiled "Ron, you are her father. You are the one I want to have help me raise her. he was just the sperm donor who made me feel like a trash can."

"Kim I'm afraid that if I lose you, I'd…I'd lose everything…" a tear began to roll down his face "I'd lose the two people in the world who mean it to me. I love you, and it doesn't hurt me to do so but it hurts me to have fears about losing you." she shook her head. She smiled at him and went over to him, giving him a Kiss on the lips. It was a soft kiss. She had never been kissed like that by any one before. Ron took her by her waist and she smiled, she got up and took his hand.

"come on." She said.

"where are we going?" He asked.

"someplace we should have been last year." She smiled.

"Kim" Ron stopped. She looked at him, "are you sure…that you want to do this?" Kim nodded "cause once we do…there's no going back, no taking it back."

"13 years Ron Stoppable" Kim let go "13, long, wonderful beautiful years with you. I fell in love with you when I was 12. I've ignored you since I was…what? 15? 16? Discovered you again when I was pregnant. I'm sure that I want this." She came into him "I'm in love with you, Ron Stoppable. I want, you."

They got up off the sofa and went into the bedroom. It was dark, the moon shone through the curtains, Kim closed the door behind them with a smile. Her heart began to race, she smiled at Ron who was sitting on the bed. She went over to him taking her shirt off as she went over, Ron blushed.

* * *

Kim felt like she was the most beautiful woman Ron had ever laid eyes on. Ron's kiss made her heart race faster, his touch sent a shiver down her back. The nibbles on her neck he gave her tickled her. But she loved every bit. She never had that much fun, the adrenaline rush never left her body, it was like a dream for her. the same dream she had when it was her 2nd month. she never gripped him so hard even when she was in labor. She smiled as they finished.

But as soon as she was sure she began to have second thoughts about what they just did. she had been lied to before. What if Yori appears out of nowhere and steals Ron, her Ron from her. what if Tara decides to fight for Ron?

Ron caressed her stretchmarks as he held her in his arms. She smiled at him, her doubts going away for now as Ron gave her a kiss on the lips and pulled away.

"Does this mean…" Ron broke the silence, Kim nodded.

"if…if you want me, I'm yours…" she looked down, Ron lifted her head and smiled, wiping the tear away.

* * *

**Kim Possible is in a Relationship with-Ron Stoppable**

**Monique:** It's about Time.

* * *

Ron Took the coffee pot off the burner. He smiled at his phone as the sexy, new girlfriend came up to him. he put the coffee pot back on the burner.

"I'm surprised we didn't wake her." Ron smiled

"you lose your virginity last night and your first thought in the morning is about our daughter?" Kim asked, Ron shrugged "I think I'll keep you around."

Ron Smiled "it's been…what? Almost a year and you still don't know I'm going to stay?" Kim lowered her head, Veronica began to cry in the other room. Ron Let go and walked to the nursery.

"Ron?" Kim spoke up, Ron turned to her, she started to fidget with her hands "Do you…Think I'm still beautiful?"

"let's just say…" Ron smiled to himself "he made a mistake." Kim looked at him "you are…the most beautiful woman, I know. Stretchmarks, Baby fat, anger issues, all that." She walked over to him "and yet, I wouldn't change any of that, or this, for anything in the world." Ron went into the nursery, Kim smiled at him. Ron Picked up Veronica who immediately started going for his shirt, "She's hungry."

"give her here," she smiled "Daddy." He gave her a kiss on the lips as he held their daughter.

* * *

Kim and Ron pushed their beds together that night. Ron had decided to get a piece of plywood to put under the mattresses.

"it'll work for now" Kim smiled.

"I don't care" he looked at Kim, "I finally get to wake up and hold you." Kim smiled.

"I'm going to need to get used to get used to this." She smiled "I've…never had a real boyfriend before." Kim kept smiling, Ron went into the Kitchen. "Ron?" Ron stopped and smiled, "thank you for loving me, even when I was pregnant." She sat down on the bed "just know I wouldn't have missed this for the world."

"Kim." Ron smiled at her "I wouldn't have changed…anything. if I wanted to, we wouldn't have had Veronica." He bit his lip "KP, I told you I was going to be here. And, here I am. I'm going to keep being here, I'm going to love you, for…the rest of my life and as long after that."

"am I…a reward?"

"No." he smiled "you're not even a prize." Kim looked down "you're better than that." He walked over to her. "you are…a lot smarter than I am. A reward or a prize makes it seem like I had to fight for you or compete to win you." He sat down next to her "I just…did what I felt was right." He shrugged "I could've backed out if he came back, I could have lived in the shadows if you decided to be with him." she looked at him "and… you mean more to me than any prize or any trophy."

"I'm still not over my fears…" she fidgeted with her hands "I know you would never lie to me. You would never mistreat me."

"KP, if you need time I'll back away."

"please don't, Ron." She smiled "I need you…Right here." She leaned against him.

Ron and Kim kissed on the bed, they were again interrupted by little Veronica. They both chuckled and went to the nursery.

"you do know I'm probably going to keep worrying about you leaving right?"

"I know." He picked up Veronica, "and you know I'm probably going to keep showing off for you."

"you know I realized something." She took Veronica "Maybe you and I should skip prom."

"well…we could." He brought her in "but maybe I want to show off the hottest girl I know."

"you win." She smiled "so long as I can brag to the girls about you."

"just leave out the intimate details."

"Awww" she smiled, "you're no fun."

* * *

Kim and Ron lasted 40 minutes at Prom.

Kim tried keeping herself distracted by dancing with Ron, if she wasn't dancing with Ron she was talking to Monique.

Tara came up to Ron.

"So…it's been a full year hasn't it?"

"it's been a crazy year, Tara." He smiled as he stood at the punch bowl, "just yesterday I was coming through those doors mentioning the Diablos being evil little creatures." He smiled "Now I have a family with the woman I just started dating."

"well" she took a cup and filled it with Punch, "I've told you before, I'll tell you again. She's Lucky to have a friend like you." She handed him a cup "Here's to You and Kim Possible."

"To KP…" he smiled.

"The Luckiest Girl in Middleton." She smiled. Kim gestured for Ron, who Ran over to her, the two of them left prom.

* * *

Kim and Ron entered her parent's house to find Veronica in a highchair playing peek-a-boo with Ann.

"Oh Sweet Ronnie-bug mommy missed her baby." She went over to Veronica who almost freaked out.

Ann Looked at Ron and smiled "How long did she last?"

"40 minutes." He answered. Kim had Taken Veronica out of her chair and carried her around the house. Ron just watched her, he shook his head. He took out his phone and scrolled down. He walked over to Kim.

"May I have this dance?" he asked, Kim smiled at him, Ann followed behind and took Veronica. Ron pressed his phone, 'Could it be' came on, it was slow and they both smiled, Ann turned down the lights, the boys came out of the room after hearing the commotion, they turned on their lights and focused on the two young parents in the room. Ron brought Kim in close, she smiled, every bit of her fears melting away. Ron kissed her in the middle of the living room with her family and their daughter watching.

As they both pulled away Kim smiled, she looked at her daughter in her grandmother's arms. Veronica gave a slight yawn, Kim gave a small smile.

"would you…repeat any of it?"

Ron looked at Veronica and back at her "every moment." He smiled at her "best adventure of my life."

"Ron."

"I'm serious KP." He kept smiling "we've been to…Upperton, the American southwest, the Jungles of Africa, you name it. We've saved the world at least, what? 20 times? But nothing compared to that."

"so…"

"I would go through that adventure, with you, a hundred times over. Every thank you. Every mood swing, every run to the grocery store."

Kim kept smiling at him.

"I Trust you" she said.

"you mean you hadn't before?"

"before you were just Ron." She answered, "The guy I've known since, long before I liked boys. The first boy I liked, the first boy I've kissed, the first boy I looked…sexy for, the boy who grew up to be a man for me." She blushed and looked down "the boy who I ignored and bent over backwards just for me." She bit her lip "I Love you. I can't say that enough, but I didn't trust you would be here." She smiled at him and looked up "I needed, one more 'Ron speech'." The song ended, Ann brought the lights back up. Kim looked over to her mother, she couldn't look at her father. "Mom…would you…mind watching Veronica for another 2 hours?" she looked at Ron "Make that 3." She smiled "I have some…business to take care of with my boyfriend."

* * *

Kim and Ron laid in bed, Kim pulled the covers over them, she couldn't stop smiling. She was over it. Her doubts. She wanted nothing more than to just lay there next to him. his arm wrapped around her as she rested on his chest.

* * *

It was the Day after. Ron bounced Veronica around in his arms. Kim ate a bowl of cereal and smiled at the two. Her phone went off.

"Hey" the message Read, it was from Eric "a year has passed since our little Rendezvous. I was wondering if you wanted to hook-up again." Kim swiped the message away and smiled. The other message kept coming. "it's not like you have any other option." Kim almost choked on her cereal. She swiped the phone away "come on." The other message came "I haven't had that hot little body of yours in a year."

"Who is it?"

"the Vienna sausage. Wanting to hook up" she set the bowl down.

"well" Ron smiled "I 'Can't stop you' if you put him in his place."

Kim smiled, "I Love You." She began to type away.

"Eric." She began the message "in another life, in another time I would have been willing to go for it. But that time is over, and it was over when I left your house Last year and met your girlfriend. You didn't see what I went through when I found out that I was pregnant. How I felt like a dirty little slut. You fucked me in the Health Classroom. You didn't even last 2 minutes, and I didn't feel a thing, and yet, you didn't once check up on me when I was pregnant. You told me no man would want me now that I had a kid. Well guess what, Ron was there the entire time. Ron held my hair back when I was throwing up. Ron went to the store to get my snacks. Ron got an apartment when I felt like no one wanted to help me. Ron has supported me this past year. I've always been in love with Ron since I was barely old enough to and yet I went after guys like you. You didn't see what he gave up for me. Everything that made Ron Loveable he gave up for me. I've had more support from him than I got from you. You told me you didn't want anything to do with my daughter. I graciously accepted. You told me no man would want me. Well, guess what. I went on a date with Ron 6 weeks after I delivered, I confessed how I felt, we just started talking about dating when we slept together, and now we're dating." She smiled back over to Ron, pausing the message, Ron was singing the Naked Mole Rap to Veronica "he's more than good to our Daughter. And I don't mean you and me, I mean He and I. so as for the Hook-up, I need to graciously decline. I have a man here, who pleases me in more ways than I can imagine." She sent the message. Kim decided to join in doing the backup vocals when the message went off.

"you're declining an invitation from me? For that loser?"

She picked her phone back up "That, Loser, has shown more love to me this past year than you did in 2 minutes." She smiled evilly "and if you're going to just wave it around town, be sure you know how to use it and it's not laughable."

Kim never got a message from Eric again, that's how she wanted it. Eric was a memory, a bad memory. But at least she had those wonderful memories with Ron.

* * *

It was a Success, James and Drakken high-fived each other. SheGo just looked the two of them with a smile. Kim came in through the doors.

"Where's the Munchkin?" SheGo asked.

"With her Father." Kim answered "I'm glad you're here. I need to tell you something."

"hey, if it's about you and me having another fight, forget it." SheGo put her hand up "I don't fight parents."

"it's…not that." She smiled "Look, how long have we been doing this?"

"feels like too long." SheGo answered "wait, are you dying? Is that why you're here?"

"No." she laughed "SheGo, I wanted to say thank you. For honestly watching over my daughter when no one else could." She hugged SheGo which caught her by surprise "you know, you should really consider that a career, no one will mess with you." She walked away towards her father and Drakken.

"Kimmy-Cub." James smiled "is everything alright? Do you need money?" Kim shook her head "then what's wrong?"

"I just…" she smiled "I wanted to see my daddy." She gave him a hug "thank you. For everything these past few years." James hugged back. Kim looked over to the table and saw a picture of Him and Veronica. She smiled.

"well…that's what a father does, Kimberly" James let go. She looked at Drakken.

"Thank you also, Uncle Drew," she gave him a hug. Drakken looked Confused but returned the hug. Kim left the space station with a smile across her face.

* * *

Kim found herself in her mother's office with a to-go cup of tea. Ann came into her office and smiled at her daughter.

"you okay?" Ann asked, Kim nodded, "you're not pregnant, again are you?"

"No." Kim smiled "not yet. We're still talking about it." Kim sighed "I need some mom advice."

"on what sweetie?" Ann sat down at her desk.

"Mom advice." Kim smiled "how do you do it?" she shook her head "how do you…go about giving it and being so damn right about it?"

"mothers' intuition." Ann smiled, "you learn to feel it." She sat back "sort of like the force to us moms."

"Mom," she smiled "thanks for cheering for the two of us."

"it's what I do." She smiled.

* * *

Kim Timed down to the minute. The Restaurant closed at 11pm that day. He'd be home by Midnight if not sooner. Bueno Nacho was open until 1 in the morning.

She ordered from Ned, who smiled at little Veronica. She ordered Ron's usual meal and Grande sized it. She rushed home, put Veronica to bed, left the meal on the counter, got her book out and smiled as she heard Ron come in through the front door. She heard him pick up the bag and come over to Kim.

"what's this."

"My way." She smiled.

"for what?"

"showing how thankful I am to you." She set the book down "Ron. I've told you countless times before, I could not have done this without you." She smiled "and I wouldn't want to. Friend or boyfriend. I wanted you to be a part of this."

"all this is for me?"

"Grande sized." She smiled, "I've been out and about all day. I went to the tweebs and they promised to take it easy with Ronica." She smiled "Mom and Dad are…thrilled."

"Thrilled? Wait, are you?" Kim shook her head.

"No. I'm not." She smiled, "but just know…if I did, If I were, I'd be the happiest woman on the face of the earth." She reached into the bag and took out the Naco "my life, this past year, has been full of…depression, Anxiety and feeling Vulnerable.", put some sauce on her finger and put it on Ron's lips "and you've helped me through it. Every bit, every ounce." She gave him a Kiss, taking off the sauce "you put your feelings for me aside and let me develop into a mom." She smiled "and as for you being like Eric when I caught you in the shower, you at least took my feelings into consideration." She shook her head "This, All this. I'm ready for. I trust you."

Ron gave his girlfriend a Kiss on the lips again.

Kim was looking forward for the years to come.

* * *

**End Authors note: we're nearing the end. Hope you all have enjoyed this towards the end.**

**Next Chapter: Epilogue. Ron and Kim go through the years.**


	6. Epilogue

_**Authors Note: We have Finally reached the end. I want to give a very special thanks to the followers and those who favorited this story; AgoodFella, BettyBest2, Cthulhu rex, DSegno92, Exi76, KinOnizuka, Melizabeth-Is-Kismit, kinpatu65, techson, Toshiro of the Eternal Dream, Cajunbear73, Alulain P, and theotherdave. A very special thanks to my girlfriend for listening in on this through a Bluetooth speaker and laughing at the funny bits as well as treating this like something she'd look forward to listening to (Though she was a bit slow on the 'Steel Magnolias' reference. Too be fair, I did change the colors to 'White and White' rather than 'Pink and Pink'). A much very special thanks to cajunbear73 for who, without his rundowns, gave me help on moderating the guest comments on here and of course that plot bunny who kept giving me the puppy dog pout to write this story even though it was meant to be based on a small quote. It could have easily been a one-chapter story, but I thought I'd cover every little fun part. also a very silent thanks to my sister who would have told me don't misspell words on purpose simply to make it sound like you're giving the **__Fanfiction App__** read-along an Accent.**_

_**This story has been fun to write, I really felt like I had a lot of leeway with this story after prom. thank you all for reading.**_

_**Once again, I went through this chapter, added stuff, took stuff out.**_

_**Cajunbear73: it was bound to happen. Kim and Ron expressing their fears and doubts needed to be done. Both held themselves back for the sake of not wanting to lose each other. Eric being put in his place and feeling like a loser for once because of Ron was a great write.**_

* * *

**Chapter 6: Epilogue.**

A year had passed. Kim and Ron cherished every moment with each other. Rumors started to circulate about an Alien invasion that almost threatened Middleton. GJ denied the rumor and paid James Possible and Drew Lipsky a Handsome amount.

James and Ann Bought Kim and Ron a house.

Ron Sold the apartment,

A group of contractors Fixed up the entire building to match. Wade, Jim, and Tim all helped with the networking. Ron set it up for Single Teen Moms who had no place else to go.

Kim decided to become a social worker.

Rufus had 4 Kids with a Naked mole Rat Kim and Ron got together.

Kim, Ron, Ronica, Rufus, His mate and their Kids all entered the new house. Ronica began to toddle off as her parents took their hands.

"New memories?" Ron asked.

"Please and thank you." She gave Ron a kiss on the lips.

* * *

Another year Past, Ron was Managing the Kitchen at Rays Bayou. He promoted Cal to 2nd Kitchen Manager on days when he could not work. Cal graciously accepted.

Ron made reservations at a restaurant. He was nervous, they were going to celebrate his new promotion, but he had other plans.

"Dad named his new ship after Veronica." Kim smiled. "I swear I think he loves that little girl more than we do."

"has she joined the rocket boosters yet?" Ron smiled "cause I can swallow my pride and meet face to face with the Garden Gnome and look for my old sweater."

"don't think I'm not going to go." She smiled, "Charter member. Reason for it existing. Besides, Rocket shaped cookies."

"KP…" he exhaled, "I know you're…still worried about us…but I think you've lasted…longer with me…"

"I'm still scared, Ron. It's just…I don't know…I wake up every night and wonder why you're still with me." She shook her head "I mean don't get me wrong, I'm more than thankful you've stayed." She leaned over "but you put your life on hold. You could have gone out and lived every minute of it. Toured the world with someone else." She smiled "You're a good man, Ron Stoppable. You don't need me holding your hand."

Ron reached into his pocket, got out of his chair and got on his knee.

"Does this prove otherwise?" Kim's eyes widened, her mouth gapped open, "Kimberly Ann Possible…Will you Marry me?" Kim looked at the Ring Ron held, she was speechless.

She nodded "Yes" Kim smiled, he put the ring on her finger she went over to him and gave him a kiss.

Kim and Ron Got married that July. Veronica got to be the flower girl. Everyone cried. She was in the wedding photos with her parents, and yes, there were Fireworks.

* * *

As the year past Kim and Ron still lived happily. Their daughter was now 3 years old, walking, talking full words, tripping over pennies. But they still loved every minute of it.

Eric was found dead in an Ally in east Lowerton. After a long investigation consisting of Women who knew Eric, Their Now Husbands and Exboyfriends, the murderer was discovered to be a woman with short blonde hair. The story claims she met Eric in a bar who convinced her that her boyfriend was cheating, she was able to get back at him only to discover that Not only was her boyfriend not cheating or that her Boyfriend was planning to Purpose, but that she was 4 weeks pregnant after being told by Eric that he was sterile.

Kim dropped the plate as she heard the news. She was unsure how to feel. The man who started all this was now dead. His ways got him killed, she had to smile at that. But now, a life was in jeopardy, a woman's life was over. She'd be facing trial and spend who knows how long for murder. Ron came home from work that night to see Kim sitting on the bed.

"KP?" he asked, "you okay?"

"it's…on the news." She smiled "Eric is dead."

"I'm sorry…" Ron sat next to her.

"I'm not." She smiled "he's gone. He's completely out of our lives."

"but."

"but…" she exhaled "a…part of me feels…I don't know…guilty."

"for being happy he's dead."

"it could have been me Ron." She stood up.

"what do you mean?"

"when I walked away from Eric's house..." She walked over to the dresser "when…I felt heart broken, I almost hired someone to Kill him. I should be arrested just for that."

"but?"

"I came home to you." She smiled "you…prevented me from making a mistake that could last me who knows how long." She put her hands behind her back "and you…well…I feel like I should go talk to her."

"okay." Ron nodded "Tomorrow. First thing."

"you sure?"

"hey. We may not be able to get her off." Ron smiled "but we might be able to let her see there's someone who cares."

Kim and Ron met with the woman, they almost wanted to thank her. but they smiled. When asked who they were Kim looked at her and said, "Just a woman whose been there." The woman smiled, the first time she had in a while, her fiancé came in and took her hand, forgiving her for everything.

Kim looked at the woman, she smiled.

* * *

Two years past. Kim and Ron decided that it was time to expand their family. Kim would graduate college soon. Ron, forever grateful for Ray and the rest of The Bayou Crew, became an Assistant manager thus wanting to take Rays Bayou national.

Cal was promoted yet again. This time, Kitchen Manager.

Ron went into work one day with a smile on his face.

"either you got sexually mauled by a hot redhead or you won the lottery." Cal smirked.

"It's Kim…" Ron smiled, "we're…gonna have a baby."

Cal congratulated him. Ray came in when he heard the commotion, Ron told Ray the good news.

Veronica was now 5 years old. Kim and Ron met her preschool teacher. Kim found how history was repeating itself. She was pregnant. Her daughter wanted to stay with her. then a familiar face came out.

"Lori?" Kim asked. Lori looked at her, she remembered her face all too well.

"Kim Possible." She smiled "thought I'd never see the day."

"me too." She exhaled "I heard about Eric. While I'm not sorry it happened, I am sorry for your loss."

"I dumped his ass when I found out he cheated on me with you." She looked at Veronica. "I take it this is her?" Kim nodded "you look, exactly like your mother." She smiled.

"And Daddy" she pointed to Ron, who smiled. Lori looked at Ron.

"Thank you, for being there for her and showing her how a man should be." Lori looked at Kim, "can I hug him?" Kim nodded.

Veronica went off to play with the other Kids. One boy sat alone in the sandbox. A dusty haired boy with glasses looked down at his shoes.

"Can I sit with you?" she asked. The boy looked at her and smiled. He nodded.

"you sure you don't mind sitting with a weirdo?" the boy asked.

"I don't mind." She said "I like weird. My name is Ronica."

"Ken" he smiled "Ken Powers."

Kim and Ron held Each other's hands, Kim looked at Ron and gave him a Kiss.

* * *

12 years past. Veronica Possible was now 17. Kim saw so much of her when she looked at her daughter, of course her hair was a darker red, but she understood. But it was always the same talk. Rockwaller Drama, boys, stuff a girl needed to talk to her mom about. She was a smart girl. She barely had any classes due to her breezing through the assignments. Barkin, who was now Principal, mentioned how much like her Mother she is right down to the Dorky Ken Powers by her side. But like her mother, she stood by him.

Veronica was sitting at her kitchen table with her mom, Prom was coming up. she needed to know what risks were involved.

"Look, I've had the talk, I've explored my body and you really don't have anything else to tell me."

"sweety," she exhaled "prom is coming up."

"yeah I know" she said, "and you got pregnant your junior year, doesn't mean I will." She folded her arms "Not that I could seeing as how I don't even have a date yet." She slouched "I'll just stay here with you, dad and Sarah watching a movie and ordering out."

"no one's asked you?"

"not even my…uh…default guy."

"sweetie have I ever told you how your father and I got together?" Veronica shook her head, she never asked her parents how they got together. Veronica knew Ron had been in her life since day one. Her first memory of her was hearing his voice sing "Sweet Baby James." To get her to sleep. She just thought he was Mommy's friend who helped her in tough times, she didn't know how right she was. "Well… To tell you That story, I need to tell you this one. Now. See if this sounds Familiar, once upon a Time, there was a 5-year-old girl who was bullied. A freckle faced boy comes up to her who she found weird. But she liked him..." Kim told the story of her life, everything. The Diablo attack, getting pregnant by Eric, Ron stepping up, patching things up, every detail. Veronica smiled.

"if he hadn't been by my side," she smiled "I would have been in a ditch somewhere after freezing to death. Ron nearly presented me a Ring when I was upstairs in my room ignoring the world around me. But he offered me an Escape." She smiled "your grandparents told me this is what happened."

* * *

"James, Ann…I have to speak to you guys." Ron stood before them in the kitchen.

"What is it Ronald?" Ann's eyes were narrowed. James sat there still in shock over his daughter's announcement.

"I…have an Apartment."

"you what?"

"I'm leaving home." He exhaled "to help Take care of KP. She's…depressed…and I…I want to help her."

"as always" Ann's narrowed eyes became a glare.

"Mrs. Possible." Ron exhaled "KP and I have been through thick and thin. She's saved the world on more than one occasion. And she's got me beat on saving my life 4-2" He smiled "it's time I help her."

"you want to take our daughter from us?" James looked up.

"No. I would never." Ron exhaled "but you know her. once she's determined to do something she'll set out and do it. You can't talk her out of leaving home. But I rather she be safe. If she lived here, she'd feel like a burden. If she lived here you two would, probably grow impatient."

"she is our daughter Stoppable." Ann folded her arms.

"I know." He exhaled "but she feels like she needs to do this." He took out the key from his pocket "I'd rather…she be safe. Sound, secure." Ann's eyes rested "than to be in a shelter and risk losing her baby…"

"you're asking our daughter to move in with you." James glared "what the hell is in it for you?"

Ron shook his head "Nothing. I get to save Kimberly's life and rescue her for a change." He looked at Ann "Ann you've seen plenty of Teen moms come into the hospital too many times and each time you hear the same story." Ann Nodded "how their families kicked them out and how their boyfriends are pretty much losers." He put the key back into his pocket, "she just needs time."

"You need anything" James said, "you give us a call."

"This is our Daughter. Ronald." Ann calmly said, "please keep in touch with us."

* * *

"I can't believe he did that…" she smiled "Dad is…wow…"

"never be normal. That's his motto." Kim smiled "he's been so very good to us, Ronica." She moved in closer to her daughter "without him, I wouldn't have these mother daughter talks with you." Veronica got up "Hey, trying to be a mama here."

"Mom" she smiled "Not to ruin this moment, but I'm…taking a leap." She took the phone, dialed it and left the kitchen. Kim sat at the table. Ron came in through the back door to hear a loud scream coming from Veronicas room.

"what was that about?" Ron asked.

"History." Kim smiled and took his hand, "Have I told you I love you today?"

"No" he smiled.

"yeah I have."

"I know." He smiled "I just love hearing it."

* * *

Kim and Ron waited out in the living room. Their strawberry blonde-haired Daughter sat with them, it was prom. She was nervous.

"So…" Kim smiled "big night?"

"I'm…a little nervous." She said, "I mean…what if he doesn't."

"Honey, I remember having these same conversations with Grandma." She smiled "and unlike your grandpa, your father encourages this little…pairing." A knock came from the door. Ron got up and answered. A Sandy haired boy with glasses stood at the door in a tux. He was blushing. Veronica came to him.

"Hi…VP…"

"Hey, Ken."

"Have her back before Midnight." Ron ordered, "or you'll be making an appointment with her grandfather."

* * *

Kim and Ron looked out the window at 11:45pm. Ronica was walking up the path with Ken, holding her hand. They watched as they got to the door. Ronica went in and gave Ken a kiss on the lips. They rushed over to the sofa as Veronica came into the house, Kim had a book open and Ron scrolled through his phone.

Veronica looked at her parents, who smiled at her, only to hear a loud 'Woo-Hoo' come from down the street.

Ron got up, looked out the window to see Ken punching the air with excitement, he nearly dropped his glasses.

* * *

Kim sat with Veronica up in her room, she spilt every detail.

"first, he held the door open, then we danced, he spilt punch on Mr. Barkin." Kim chuckled, "and then…well…he asked me to dance slow…and we…" she bit her lip, "Mom? Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"when Dad…asked you to be his girlfriend. Were you hesitant at first?"

"I was a teenage mom who thought no man would want me." She smiled "I was in love with your father who could have lived his life. but instead, there he was. A key in hand." She smiled "I fall in love with him more each day. But yes. I was hesitant to say yes."

* * *

"To be fair Rockwaller is a little whore who got what she deserved" Veronica said coming through the front door.

"That doesn't mean she deserves this" Ken defended following.

"What? her parents kicked her out."

"so she's a Teenage mom now." Ken stood there, Kim looked over to Ken, "you of all people should know what that's like."

"I've never been Pregnant, Ken" Kim sat back listening to her daughter "how do I know you're not the father of this baby."

"because I spend all my time with you?" Ken shook his head "but I'm not talking about you, VP. You've heard stories from your mom, right? You must know how tough it must be. What she went through. What she gave up." Kim smiled at her daughter's boyfriend, Ron came into the kitchen "so what if she called me names from Kindergarten to now. So what if she basically put me on the bottom of the social ladder. Big deal. That doesn't mean we can't build a bridge and help her by showing her some support."

"you're unbelievable." Veronica shook her head. Ron went over to Kim leaning over the sofa.

"maybe I am." Ken went over to Veronica, "but why is your mother having support during her time any different than Rockwaller having it?"

"because she…she…"

"is your Rival?" he asked "has been your family rival decades before you were even born? Break it. So what? big deal. Everyone is treating her like she's got a big giant 'W' on her sleeve. Rip off your shirt and reveal that big giant 'V'"

"Ken you might want to rephrase that." Kim interjected.

"okay that Super-Veronica Symbol."

"better" Kim smiled.

"my point is. She deserves Kindness…you should show her that much, be the better person and show her." Kim had already grabbed her Keys. Ron grabbed his. Veronica went to her mom and left through the front door. Ron had Ken by the shoulder.

"Mr. Stoppable…I…"

"Come on." Ron smiled "I'm buying."

* * *

Yvonne Rockwaller sat at the bus station. Her mother and father had cut her off. all she was left with was a suitcase and a ticket to Tucson. She saw both Kim and Veronica walk up to her.

"here to see me off?" Yvonne asked.

"No." Veronica answered, sitting down next to her "how long have we been doing this?"

"since I can remember." Yvonne answered, "When Mom told me about you and what I had to do I did it."

"she's toxic."

"I know." Yvonne smiled "to be fair. I'm jealous." Veronica looked at her "you are the Daughter of Kim Possible. THE Kim Possible. Your dad is Ron Stoppable. Do you know of their adventures? What they went through? Did you know my grandpa fought them once or twice? Please that is like…totally cool."

"you're jealous of me?"

"and you have a friend who is now your boyfriend who believes in you." Yvonne shook her head "what do I have?"

"Help." Kim spoke up "from Me." She smiled.

"you would help me?"

"you know I'm a social worker for Teen moms." She smiled "I can help you back on your feet." She sat next to Yvonne. "I know of the social ladder your mom talks about." She smiled "I'll be honest it's a load of garbage." She reached into her purse and took out a business card, "but, you have two options. Hop the next bus to Tucson, spend it living on the streets, sick baby and be found dead over a drug overdose. Or, Ask for help." She handed her the card, got up and walked to the car, "I hope you make the right Choice Ms. Rockwaller." Veronica got up. Kim smiled the entire time.

"How much?" Kim turned to see Yvonne get up, "how much help are we talking?"

A smile crossed her face "about enough help for you to raise your child without worry. There are programs and of course, there's me."

Yvonne looked at the station behind her, then looked back to the car, Kim had her hand on the back door of her car. Yvonne smiled, got her bag and walked over to her.

* * *

"You've done something I haven't been able to Do, Powers." Ron said.

"What's that Mr. S?"

"get my daughter to build a bridge with Rockwaller." He smiled, "I've seen those two go at it now for what feels like…let's see…over 20 years. And all I can really say is you've helped Veronica in a way I was never really able to help KP."

"Sir…I…uh…"

"I understand Ken." Ron smiled "you know, I never really had moments like this with KP's father." He smiled "oh sure there was the time when I rebuilt the structure of the bond between Parent and child." He looked down "but I never went with James to things like this." He looked at Ken "Do you love her?"

Ken blushed, he smiled and nodded "Yes sir."

* * *

The two returned home. Ken gave Veronica a kiss on the lips. Veronica smiled and thanked him for giving her a push. Ron held Kim like he hadn't in hours. Yvonne looked at the house. They both turned to see a boy behind them, to which Yvonne smiled.

"I haven't seen you in…" she smiled "well…how've you been Wes?"

"I heard the news." Wes smiled, he fidgeted with his glasses "I mean…I keep track but…uh…Look Von, is everything…you know…alright with…you?"

"I just need a friend." She smiled "it's…nice to see an old face." Wes smiled and turned away "hey. Look…I'm sorry for how I treated you after 7th grade."

"hey I get it."

Yvonne shook her head "No. it really isn't. I was a bitch. It was my mother and honestly, I don't want to be anything like her. I've suffered enough because of her little 'Food chain' talk." She smiled "I would…really like to reconnect…if you'll let me."

"uh…well…um…we could go to chicken and cow."

"I'd like that." Yvonne smiled, she turned to Veronica and her family, "I'm going to…go…for a bit." She gave them all a hug, Ron took her bags and sent her off.

* * *

Kim and Ron walked in on Veronica and Ken making out on the sofa, in shock the two stopped. Kim smiled at the two of them as she walked towards the door.

"just don't do anything we'd do." She laughed, she opened the door to find Yvonne and Wes kissing each other. She folded her arms and smiled.

Kim and Yvonne never built that bridge between Bonnie until later. But they treated Yvonne like a member of their family. Ron hired Wes as a part time Busser. Yvonne got a job as a hostess. She had a little girl. She got the advice from Kim to name her after the ones who helped her. Yvonne named her Veronica Kendra Rockwaller.

Bonnie Rockwaller was never so furious in her life.

Kim sat there in the Room, on the bed that her and Ron shared.

"you thinking?" Ron asked. Kim nodded.

"same old same old." She smiled.

"Do it." He took out a notebook and a pen setting it down next to her. "No more talking, no more doing. Just…write."

Kim smiled at him, she uncapped the pen and started Writing.

**My Name is Kim Possible. And this is the Story of the greatest Man I Ever Knew.**

* * *

10 years Followed, Kim Possible was now a Grandmother of a 5-year-old girl to Veronica and Ken. Kim sat at her Desk with her glasses on her face.

"_**I still need to wonder sometimes where my life would have been if I had gone to the prom that night with Ron. Where would we have been? would I have been pregnant? If Ronicas Biological father didn't exist would I have been…well…there? My love For Ron Stoppable…all these years has never dwindled. My foes have all retired. Killigan got his anger under control. Drakken and SheGo got married sometime after their daughter was born 20 years ago. we still talk. We wouldn't change our past for all the Nacos in the world. But we wouldn't change our present for anything."**_

Ron came in. he smiled at her.

"Still Writing?"

"The Kids say the stories of Kim Possible are in now." She smiled "took me this long to write this part."

"we'll…" he went over to her and gave her a kiss, "I've always enjoyed them."

"you were there." she smirked.

"yep" he smiled "and…I always will be."

* * *

Kim Possible turned 50. As she blew out the candles on her cake, she saw all her daughters, her sons, the tweebs, Rufus and family, everyone in her life as they celebrated hers. Ron came over and gave her a kiss, everyone kept cheering.

Barkin passed away in his sleep 3 years prior, he retired 9 years before that. Everyone in Middleton showed up to pay their respects. Ron, of course, gave the Eulogy which, made everyone laugh, cry and would have made Barkin give him detention at 47.

Bonnie had a bit of a scare. It took her weeks to find her daughter. The Urging of Ken and Ron with the backup of Wes encouraged Yvonne to go for it. Bonnie met her almost 17-year-old Granddaughter for the first time.

* * *

Kim and Ron laid in the bed together, it has now been 40 years since that time. All their friends and family were long gone. Bonnie Rockwaller passed away due to health Complications at 82 surrounded by her Family, Kim forgave Bonnie for everything over the years.

They had 8 wonderful great grandkids. Cals Son closed Rays Bayou. It didn't seem right without his father, Ray or Ron there.

Their Parents had passed away due to declining health just 3 decades earlier.

Health and Time were both not on their side. The stories of Kim Possible lived on. Even made into a Tv movie. The tweebs were in a retirement home.

Ron Stoppable smiled at his wife for so many years laid next to him his mind was gone, but he looked at her with those same chocolate brown eyes. His same goofy smile at the now silver haired woman before him.

"See," he smiled "I told you I would be here…".

"I'm sorry I ever doubted you my love." she smiled. Ron Closed his eyes with a smile. Taking his last breath. Kim followed an hour later. their hands never leaving each other.

**Kim Stoppable-Possible: Aged 95**

"**To Days to Come."**

**Ron Stoppable: Aged 95**

"**All My Love to Long Ago."**

* * *

A long-haired Redhead stood at the grave of her great-great-grandparents. A tear rolled down her face. She held the old book in her hand, an old picture of her great-great-grandparents, when they were younger, was in the book, she turned through the chapters to their wedding day with her Great-grandmother in front of them.

"Never in your life" she read "should you be afraid to wait 12 years for the man in front of you to show you how he feels. When love is there, it's the most precious gift we're given in this world. But whenever I looked into those chocolate brown eyes and saw that goofy smile I knew, I just knew, everything would be okay."

"Hey?" came a voice from behind her, she turned around to see a ginger-haired boy with freckles. He tilted his head "your mom told me to come get you."

The Girl closed the book "you know…" she laughed "Family tradition." She walked down, put her hands in her pocket "Grandma Ronica told me that when she found herself in times of strife or confusion, she had two people to turn to. The Great Team Possible-Stoppable and, My Grandpa Ken."

"Oh?" The Boy asked, "what's bugging you?"

"I think…" she smiled "I think I got it covered."

"well…come on, you can tell me about your Name sake over your Moms pie."

"Can you…" she stopped "Call me by my initials?"

"what?" he cocked a brow "You mean call you…KP?"

"yeah." she smiled "sounds nice when you say it like that."

The two walked off, the girl took the boys hand, ending a friendship and taking a chance.

The End

* * *

**End Authors Note: Who needs a tissue? This is where our story ends. Not bad for a story inspired by a quote by Kim in**_** 'Things we do not see'**_**. And yes I have started progress on another story inspired by another quote given by Sarah. Hope you all enjoyed. Review-Reviews will be mentioned in the first chapter of the new story. This one, I swear will be thought out first. Might be 6 chapters or less. And the plot bunny convinced me to write that Chapter where it's a convention panel and they're acknowledging the various fan fictions they've been in. just need to write it to where it doesn't seem…I dunno, cheesy.**

**Special thanks to everyone who has enjoyed this story, this is for you.**


End file.
